


Oh, basszus!

by SophieStaar



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Male Slash
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieStaar/pseuds/SophieStaar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Az életem tökéletesen rendben volt, amíg Kyuubi úgy nem döntött, hogy meleg vagyok, szerelmes Sasukéba, és el nem kezdett totál kiborító módon Cupidót játszani! Ki mondta annak az őrült démonnak, hogy szóljon bele az életembe? És mi köze van ehhez az egészhez Itachinak és az Akatsukinak?" SasuNaruSasu YAOI. Lemon. A.U.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heteró vagyok, a fenébe is, heteró! Ugye…?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Oh Shit!](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/26548) by Akira-kun. 



> A fordításra az engedélyt megkaptam. Kérlek, ha tudtok angolul, írjatok neki egy szép kritikát a történetéhez! Vagy ha nem, akkor elég ide is, én majd lefordítom. ( Ő kérte.)
> 
> **Néhány fontos tudnivaló:**
> 
> *A.U.* fanfiction (Another Universe – Másik Univerzum);  
> *Konoha egy Japán város, szintúgy Suna, Kiri és Ame;  
> *hiába játszódik Japánban a történet, a pénznem mindenhol dollár lesz (túl sok munkába került volna átszámolni mindent yenbe);  
> *ember!Kyuubi (a nemére magyarázat később);  
> *NaruSasuNaru (nincs különbség seme és uke között az egész történet alatt, fizikai dominancia csak a későbbi fejezetekben lesz meghatározva);  
> *külsőre, kérlek, úgy képzeljétek el Itachit mint Lily Itachiját, ne úgy, mint Kishimoto-sensei-ét (ha nem ismeritek, nyugodtan guglizzatok rá „Lily's Itachi". Csodálatos művész egy félelmetes Itachi-nézettel).
> 
>  **Általános figyelmeztetés:** Ez egy yaoi történet, szóval nagyon sok felnőtt férfi/férfi tartalom lesz benne, beleértve a szexet is a későbbi fejezetekben. Ha nem tetszik, ne olvasd.
> 
>  **Arról hogy Kyuubi nő.** Bár Kyuubi hangja férfi az animében, semmi sem utal a mangában a szörny nemére. Az író anyanyelvén a „róka" szó egy nőnemű főnév, és mindig, amikor a barátaival a Kyuubiról beszéltek, úgy utaltak rá, mint egy nőre. Épp ezért, amikor először elképzelte az ember!Kyuubit ebben az írásban, egy nőt képzelt el. Arra gondolt, talán átírhatná Kyuubit férfinak, de a történet sokkal érdesebbnek mutatkozott egy nővel. A haja Kushina miatt vérvörös – és mert nem tudta elképzelni az ember!Kyuubit, se férfiként, se nőként szőkén – és szürkék a szemei, mert az animében Kushina szemei is azok.

**1\. fejezet**   _– Heteró vagyok, a fenébe is, heteró! Ugye…?_

Ahh, ez nem történhet meg velem! Ez nem lehet! Ismered azt az érzést, amikor reggel felkelsz, a ragyogó kék eget látod az ablakodon át, és arra gondolsz: „ez  _egy gyönyörű nap lesz_ "? Nos, ez pont az ellentettje volt!

Szombat este volt, vacsoraidő, és a pokol elszabadulni látszott. Rossz volt, nagyon rossz, több mint rossz!

Egy kicsit el vagy veszve most, huh? Hadd magyarázzam el az elejétől, mi történik.

Szóval, korán ébredtem és azt gondoltam, ez egy szuper nap lesz az úszáshoz – tudjátok, benne vagyok a konohagakurei egyetemi úszócsapatban, rohadt jó vagyok benne, és imádom!

Tehát felkeltem, felöltöztem, kimentem a szobámból és lementem a konyhába reggelizni. Anyu is ott volt, egy szörnyű arckifejezéssel az arcán.

Nyeltem egyet.

Fogalmatok sincs róla, milyen az, amikor Namikaze Kushina haragszik rád.

Elmosolyodtam és megpróbáltam kifutni a konyhából, mielőtt még észrevenne.

Egyértelműen lebuktam.

\- Mit gondolsz, hova mész reggeli nélkül? – kérdezte őrjöngve engem nézve.

Sarkon fordultam és leültem a legközelebbi székre.

\- Ma olyan nap van, hogy mindenki anélkül hagyja el a házat, hogy enne vagy hozzám szólna?!

\- Hmm, apa hol van? – kérdeztem halkan. Tényleg fogalmatok sincs, milyen ijesztő tud lenni az anyám.

És azt hiszem, abba kellene hagynom a kérdezősködést apa után, amikor tiszta sor, hogy haragszik rá.

\- Az irodában! - mondta mogorván egy tányér palacsintát rakva - vagy inkább azt kéne mondanom, hogy dobva - az orrom elé. - Szombat van, és ő a rohadt irodában van! Le merem fogadni, hogy egyáltalán nem is emlékszik, hogy ebéd után Mikoto szülinapját ünnepeljük!

\- Elmegyünk az Uchihákhoz? - kérdeztem tágra nyílt szemekkel, és ez volt az a pillanat, amikor a napom rosszul  _kezdődött_.

Hadd álljak most itt meg egy kicsit, hogy elmeséljek egy rövid történetet.

Apa akkor találkozott Mikoto-sannal, amikor kilenc vagy tíz évesen együtt jártak hegedűórákra. Együtt nőttek fel, együtt élték az életüket, ugyanarra az egyetemre jártak, stb., stb., legjobb barátok nagyon régóta, tudod?

A pokolba is, Mikoto-san volt az, aki bemutatta anyát apának, és ki a franc gondolta volna, hogy valaki ilyen nyugodt, összeszedett, jó ítélőképességű és figyelmes, mint apa, végül feleségül vesz valakit, aki ennyire tüzes és hangos, mint anya?

Akárhogy is, apa és Mikoto-san legjobb barátok voltak, és ez együtt járt azzal, hogy sok időt töltöttek együtt. Ez nem változott meg a házassággal és a gyerekekkel sem. A különbség az volt, hogy kettőjük helyett a két családban mindenki együtt volt.

Csak egy apró probléma volt ezzel a családdal/barátsággal: a gyerekeik utálták egymást! Például, én egyszerűen utálom, utálom, utálom Sasukét! Annyira utálom őt azzal a mindig érzelemmentes arcával és a sokkal-de-sokkal-jobb-vagyok-nálad viselkedésével és azokkal a "hn" hangokkal, amikről azt hiszi, hogy válasz minden kérdésre vagy dologra. Ráadásul, Sasuke és én riválisak vagyunk szinte mindenben. A legtöbb óránk együtt van, ezért a minél jobb jegyért harcolunk; benn van az úszócsapatban, szóval azért küzdünk, hogy gyorsabbak legyünk a másiknál; együtt volt zongoraóránk is, szóval, gondolhatod. És,  _basszus_ , az összes nő a városban odáig van érte. Szerintem még rajongói klubja is van. Nem mintha engem nem bírnának a lányok, pedig de - ugyan már, szőke vagyok kék szemekkel, isteni testtel és vakító mosollyal.

Persze, hogy bírnak a lányok, de rohadt idegesítő egy nőismerőssel lenni, aki hirtelen elkezd nyáladzani, csak mert az a fattyú megjelent. És a legrosszabb dolog az, hogy mert Sasukéra és rám erőszakolták egymás jelenlétét születésünk óta, a szüleink azt hiszik, barátok vagyunk. És ez szívás!

Hol is tartottam? Ah, igen, anya mondta, hogy a délutánt és az este egy részét az Uchiháknál fogjuk tölteni. Ami azt jelenti, hogy rám fogják kényszeríteni, hogy elviseljem Sasukét. Bah! Ez elrontotta a jókedvem. Bárhogy is, befejeztem a reggelimet, és elmentem az egyetemi uszodába, amilyen gyorsan csak tudtam. Anyának még mindig rosszkedve volt, és én nem akartam bajba kerülni semmi miatt, ami felidegesítené őt. Mint régi instant ramenes tálak találása a szobámban...

Másfél órán keresztül úsztam, aztán hazaindultam, és hálát adtam az égnek, amiért apa már ott volt. Anya megint normális volt, ami miatt megkönnyebbülten fellélegeztem.

Az utolsó dolog, amit akartam, hogy bent ragadjak az Uchiháknál, el kelljen viselnem Sasukét és anya az egyik fura kedélyállapotában legyen. Vagy legalábbis így gondoltam, mert ez még mindig jobb volt annál, ami valójában történt.

Rögtön ebéd után Mikoto-san szülinapi bulijára mentünk.

A jó dolog az Uchiha családban az volt, hogy mivel a tulajdonosai voltak egy vállalatnak - a Sharingan KFT.-nek – így sok embert ismertek, és azoknak az embereknek a gyerekei a barátaim voltak. Sakura, Ino, Kiba és Shikamaru is ott voltak, és én azonnal csatlakoztam hozzájuk. Hurrá, nem kell Sasukéval foglalkoznom vacsoraidőig, amikor is mindenki hazamegy, kivéve a Namikaze családot, akik maradnak vacsorára.

Ino és Sakura az egész időt azzal töltötték, hogy olyan jelentéktelen dolgokról beszélgettek, mint a legújabb Vogue kiadás, hogy " _Sasuke milyen csodásan néz ki azokban a ruhákban_ " - idézet Sakurától - és hogy venniük kellene egy másik pár Louboutin cipőt.

Sakura apja a Konohai Kórház igazgatója és Ino szüleié az a nagy virágbolt vállalat, ami világszerte híres, szóval elég gazdagok, hogy Louboutinokról beszélgessenek. És tudom, hogy mik azok a Louboutinok, mert Sakura majdnem beleverte a fejem a legközelebbi falba, amikor megkérdeztem, hogy mik azok az átkozott dolgok.

Éppen ezért, Kiba, Shikamaru és én azzal töltöttük az időt, hogy a következő úszóversenyről csevegtünk - Kiba is a csapatban volt - és arról, hogy mit fogunk csinálni a következő hetekben, most, hogy a nyári szünidő elkezdődött.

Minden simán ment, amíg Itachi - Sasuke bátyja - meg nem jelent hihetetlenül dühösen, hogy aztán egy pillanat alatt elmenjen az ott tartózkodó emberek között és bezárkózzon a szobájába.

Szerencsére alig látta meg valaki, de az én figyelmemet mindenesetre magára vonta. Itachi mindig higgadt és meggondolt, és tökéletesen uralja az érzelmeit. Végül is, ő egy zseni. Nagyon, nagyon hűvös is tud lenni, ha szükséges.

Szintén ő a Sharingan KFT. ügyvezető igazgatója. Valaha Mikoto-san volt az igazgató, de úgy döntött, hogy jó lesz, ha hagyja a legidősebb és csodás fiát foglalkozni a fő ügyletekkel, ezért három éve kinevezte őt ügyvezető igazgatónak, miután Itachi betöltötte a huszonegyet. Még mindig Mikoto-san a Sharingan KFT. tulajdonosa, de Itachi az, aki mindennel foglalkozik.

Szóval, Itachit ilyen dühösnek látni zavart engem egy kicsit, de nem foglalkoztam vele. Nos, legalábbis amíg benn nem ragadtam az Uchihák nappalijában egy ingerlékeny Itachival és egy Sasukénak nevezett fattyúval. Fújtattam, mert a napom csak egyre rosszabb lett, és a szüleink is otrombán figyelmen kívül hagytak hármunkat, ami egyáltalán nem emelt a hangulatomon.

Apa és Fugaku-san - Sasuke és Itachi apja - bizonyos konohai problémákat beszéltek meg. Mivel ők voltak a polgármester és a rendőrkapitány, kényszert éreztek, hogy megtegyék. A szoba másik végében anya es Mikoto-san csevegett lelkesen valamiről, amit nem tudtam kivenni, persze nem mintha akartam volna.

\- Biztos vagy benne, hogy jól vagy? - hallottam meg ahogy Sasuke suttogva kérdezi a bátyját. Oké, Sasuke egy fattyú volt, de egy olyan fattyú, aki szereti a bátyját, és annyira, sőt jobban zavarta őt Itachi rosszkedve, mint engem. Az idősebb bizonyára bólintott, mert Sasuke folytatta.

\- Anya már megmondta neked, hogy nem szükséges itt maradnod vacsorára, ha nem érzed jól magad.

\- Tökéletesen jól vagyok Sasuke, köszönöm.

Hú, tényleg nem tudom, hogyan volt képes ennyire kontrolláltnak hangzani, amikor láthatóan mindjárt robban. Pár évig határozottan hittem abban, hogy Itachi egy érzéstelen robot. De tényleg!

Egészen addig a napig, amíg meg nem láttam kiakadni, mert–

\- Majd én megyek! - mondta felállva és az ajtó felé igyekezve, ahogy a csengő hirtelen megszólalt.

Körülbelül hét másodperc volt, amíg Itachi hangja ledermesztette a szüleimet és az Uchiha párt, hogy aztán az ajtó felé nézzenek, aggódva. Sasuke csak eltakarta a szemét az egyik kezével és lemondóan megrázta a fejét.

A napom percről percre folyamatosan rosszabb lett.

-  _Namikaze_ , te meg mit csinálsz itt?

\- Nos, duh, egyértelmű, hogy a keresztanyám szülinapi vacsorájára jöttem. És hagyd a formalitást, Tachi-chan, már nem a tárgyalóban vagyunk.

Emlékeztek, hogy azt mondtam, azt hittem Itachi robot, amíg ki nem borult? Nos, az miatta volt.

\- Vagy még mindig mérges vagy rám, amiért én kötöttem üzletet a Byakugan egyesülettel, és nem te? Valld csak be! A Hiraishin szétrúgta a Sharingan KFT. seggét, megint!

\- Édes istenem, kezdődik - hallottam apát, mielőtt az ajtó felé kezdett volna futni. - Kyuu, ne piszkáld Itachit!

Oké, itt az idő egy újabb megállásra.

Mondtam már, hogy van egy nővérem? Ja, így van. Van egy elmebeteg nővérem. A neve Kyuubi, de ő utálja, ezért csak Kyuu-nak hívjuk. Négy évvel idősebb nálam - néhány hónappal fiatalabb, mint Itachi - és képzeljétek!

Ő a Hiraishin, apa régi vállalatának az ügyvezető igazgatója! Akkor hagyta rá a vállalatot, amikor elhatározta, hogy pályázni fog a polgármesteri címre.

Hiraishin a fő riválisa a Sharingan KFT.-nek, és Kyuu-nee mindig,  _mindig_  összezördül Itachival!

Emlékeztek, hogy azt mondtam, hogy riválisok vagyunk Sasukéval és utáljuk egymást? Felejtsétek el! Imádjuk egymást, ahhoz képest, ami az idősebb testvéreink közt megy. Egyszerűen lehetetlen őket egy szobában találni gyilkossági kísérlet nélkül.

\- Nem úgy volt, hogy ma sokáig dolgozol? – hallottam meg apa kérdését és az ajtó csukódását.

Itachi a nappali végében állt, még idegesebben, mint amilyen azelőtt volt, hogy elment.

Ez akkora szívás lesz!

\- Úgy volt, de tudod, Mikoto szülinapja van, plusz, a lányod annyira félelmetesen jó, hogy a leges-legszuperebb üzletet sikerült megkötnie a Byakugan Egyesülettel!

Szóval, azon a tényen kívül, hogy ennyi gyűlölet van Kyuu-nee és Itachi között, az őrült nővéremnek szintén szokásává vált, hogy kiakasztja Itachit, amikor csak lehetősége van rá.

Kakashi – a Hiraishin alelnöke, apa jó barátja, Kyuu-nee jobb keze és pasija – szerint a nővérem, amikor az akar lenni, egy ribanc. A francba is, én aztán biztosan tudom, milyen, amikor kiszemelt magának. Szörnyen fájdalmas!

Higgy nekem, ne baszakodj Namikaze Kyuubival!

\- Korábban eljöttem és úgy gondoltam, jó lenne, ha idejönnék és felköszönteném a keresztanyámat.

Apa nem szólt többet, csak visszasétált a nappaliba a nővéremmel az oldalán. Kyuu-nee megölelte Mikoto-sant, üdvözölte Fugaku-sant egy „ _jó estéttel_ ", arcon puszilt engem és Sasukét – és Sasuke teljesen elpirult! Aaaaannyira bele van zúgva! Biztos vagyok benne, higgyétek el! – és leült, találjátok, ki hova? Pontosan!

Tudjátok, hogy egyszerűen  _muszáj_  volt  _Itachi mellé_  ülnie egy sunyi mosoly kíséretében.

Említettem már, hogy Kakashi szerint Kyuu-nee egy ribanc? Szerintem Itachi egyedül azért nem kergette Kyuu-nee-t egy késsel a kezében, mert az anyjának szülinapja volt.

A szüleink folytatták a beszélgetést, de apa folyton rajta tartotta a szemét a nővéremen, és a feszült légkör a szobában enyhülni látszott egy kicsit.

Pár perccel később már az ebédlőasztalnál ültünk, amikor a házvezetőnő bejelentette, hogy kész az étel, és úgy tűnt, egy árnyalattal nyugodtabb lesz a vacsora.

Amíg Fugaku-san ki nem nyitotta a száját, persze.

Én tényleg elhiszem, hogy nem szándékosan okozta a káoszt, ami a szavait követték, hiszen Fugaku-san egyáltalán nem foglalkozott a Sharingan KFT.-vel. Ellenben ő egy apa volt, aki aggódott a tökéletes fia nem-túl-tökéletes hangulata miatt, és próbálva kizökkenteni ebből, azt kérdezte: - Hogy ment a mai tárgyalás, Itachi?

Egyértelműen nem a fia volt az, aki válaszolt neki.

\- Oh, ezt ne kérdezd tőle, Fugaku. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy  _Tachi-chan_  nem akar rá emlékezni, hogy ezreket vesztett, mert nem kötött üzletet a Byakugan Egyesülettel.

Komolyan, félek a nővéremtől. A szüleim közül egyik sem ennyire bunkó, ráadásul ő egyáltalán nem fél az átható Uchiha pillantástól. És higgyetek nekem, az a nézés  _ölni tud._

Szóval elkezdődött: a veszekedés. Itachi visszaszólt Kyuu-nee-nek, mire ő szintén újra visszaszólt. És ezt így folytatták, végig azon a legkontrolláltabb céges-ülés hangon. Teljesen kiborít, amikor ezt csinálják. Esküszöm, vártam, mikor kattan be az egyikük, ragad meg egy kést és mészárol le mindenkit a szobában. Hogy őszinte legyek, nem okolnám Itachit, ha éppenséggel ő tenné ezt.

A probléma az, hogyha valakit egész életedben ismersz, túl sokat tudsz az illetőről. És ha túl sokat tudsz arról az emberről, akivel vitatkozol, a vita végül teljesen más témánál fog kikötni, belekeverve másokat is – általában Sasukét és engem.

Éppen ezért, amikor fogalmam-sincs-hogy felhangzott a nevem és az a meleg sztriptíz bár, úgy éreztem, a halál nem lenne annyira fájdalmas.

Itt hadd magyarázzak el néhány dolgot: először is, az ok, amiért egy meleg sztriptíz bárba mentem, az, hogy szülinapom volt, részeg voltam, Kyuu-nee vigyázott rám, és ő tényleg azt hiszi, hogy tagadásban élő meleg srác vagyok, nem számít hányszor mondtam neki hogy szexeltem lányokkal és élveztem; másodszor, Kibának kellett volna megelőznie, hogy a perverz nővérem valami ilyet tegyen, de mint az összes többi fiúhaverom, ő is bele van zúgva Kyuu-nee-be, szóval úgy viselkedett, mint egy őt akárhová követő kiskutya; és harmadszor: Sasuke ott volt.

Ez feldobta az estémet, és olyasmit adott, amivel később zsarolhatom a fattyút. Igen, zsarolás! Én azért voltam ott, mert a nővérem leitatott és odavitt, de mi volt az ő kifogása?

Ha akármit mondana, a szülei rá haragudnának, az enyémek pedig csak a nővéremre.

Nos, ez csak egy elképzelés volt.

Azért mondtam, hogy volt, mert ahogy anya és apa tágra nyílt szemekkel néztek egyedül rám, világossá vált, hogy nem érdekli őket, hogy Itachi épp azzal vádolta meg Kyuu-nee-t, hogy elvitt egy meleg bárba. A valódi probléma az volt, hogy én ott voltam.

Ez. Több. Mint. Kibaszás.

- **Kukukuku –**  


\- Várj, ha jól értem, a nővéred vitt oda, de a szüleid rád voltak mérgesek? – nevetett Kiba még mindig teljese erőből. Jó barát, itt szenvedek, erre ő gúnyolódik meg kiröhögi a belét.

Hülye fasz.

\- Nem a meleg sztriptíz bár miatt haragudtak, hanem mert részeg voltam! – ordítottam dühösen és beleittam a kezemben lévő sörbe. Nyugodtan hagyd Kibára, hogy alkoholt tart otthon, még ha kiskorúak vagyunk is.

\- Ami szintén a nővéred hibájából történt – ásított Shikamaru félálomban a kanapén.

\- Egyébként hogy jutottál ki onnan? – kérdezte Kiba, és éreztem, hogy az arcom elvörösödik. Na, ez zavarba ejtő…

\- Mert az én anyám agyonverne, ha a helyedben lennék.

\- Nos, igazából elfutottam – motyogtam zavarom látható jeleként a tarkómat vakargatva. Egyértelműen nem voltak megelégedve a válasszal, és csak bámultak rám folytatásra várva.

\- Gah! Sasukét használtam, hogy kijussak!

\- Hogyan? – És Kibának egyszerűen meg kellett kérdeznie, ugye?

\- Valami olyasmit mondott, hogy el kell mennie valahova, én meg úgy tettem, mintha csatlakoznék – vallottam be.

Basszus, egyedül akkor sikerült azt a fattyút menekülésre használnom a szüleim elől, amikor Kyuu-nee a közelben volt, és csakis azért, mert az én őrült nővérem mindig kitalált valami indokot, hogy miért tartok Sasukéval. És komolyan, nem akartam tudni, milyen elmebeteg dolgokat talált ki.

\- Sasuke nem is vitatkozott? – kérdezte Shikamaru engem nézve. Persze, hogy vitatkozott, de tudta, ha nem engedi, hogy vele menjek, az ő szülei is tudni fognak arról az átkozott meleg sztriptíz klubról.

\- Csak annyit mondott: „ _tök nyolc_ ". Válthatnánk, kérlek? Sasuke sosem volt érdekes téma.

Igazából, mégis érdekes volt, hogy abban a pillanatban megpróbált elfutni, hogy szóba került a meleg bár. Valójában, sosem kérdeztem meg, mit csinált ott, mert mindig is úgy gondoltam, ugyanazért volt ott, amiért én is: valaki elrángatta.

Az van, hogy én nem látom Sasukét úgy, mint egy meleg pasit. Vagy mint egy heterót, ha már itt tartunk. Sasuke egyszerűen csak… egyáltalán nem él szexuális életet. Egy kicsit furcsa rá úgy gondolni, mint egy szexuálisan aktív személyre. Persze, az egyetemen az összes lány lohol utána, de még sosem mutatott semmilyen érdeklődést irántuk.

Az egyetlen lány, akivel foglalkozik, az Hinata, és csakis azért, mert: a) ő egy fontos család legidősebb lánya, akik a Sharingan KFT.-vel üzletelnek, és b) mert Hinata sosem nézett rá úgy, mint az összes többi lány.

Gah, kíváncsi voltam! És ha én kíváncsi vagyok, az egyenlő azzal, hogy mindenféle őrült szarságot csinálok, hogy kielégítsem a tudásvágyam.

A francba!

\- x -

Tizenegy óra múlt tíz perccel aznap este, amikor elhagytam Kiba házát. Imádkoztam, hogy a szüleim már aludjanak, vagy a nővérem otthon legyen, máskülönben rábasztam.

A fülhallgatóm a fülemben volt és klasszikus rock dübörgött benne, amikor elsétáltam a kedvenc kávézóm előtt az út másik oldalán. Arra gondoltam, bemegyek és eszek valamit, vagy csak dumálok egy kicsit Lee-vel, aki ott dolgozik, de amit ott láttam ledermesztett.

Ahogy az ablakon keresztül benéztem a kávézóba, megláttam a drága nővéremet és nem mást, mint Sasukét. És Sasuke úgy beszélgetett vele, ahogy még sosem láttam senkivel.

Tényleg sokat beszélt!

Öt perc után elkezdtem szédülni. Mi a pokol? Mégis mikor barátkozott össze a nővérem Sasukéval? Oké, néha váltanak pár szót, amikor családi vacsorákon vagy ilyesmiken vannak, de ami ott történt, az minden bizonnyal nem szóváltás volt!

Két perccel később megláttam Nejit, Hinata unokatestvérét odamenni hozzájuk. Sasuke ránézett, mielőtt letámadta Kyuu-nee-t egy átható Uchiha pillantással, amit persze ő tökéletesen figyelmen kívül hagyott – komolyan, hogyan csinálta?! – aztán felállt és átadta a helyét Nejinek, aki csatlakozott Sasukéhoz az asztalnál.

Ha nem lettem volna lesokkolva attól, amit látok, és nem Sasukéra – aki mérgesnek látszott – és Nejire – aki úgy tűnt, jól szórakozik – koncentráltam volna, észrevehettem volna, hogy Kyuu-nee már kijött a kávézóból.

Csupán akkor tértem hirtelen vissza a valóságba, amikor megszólalt a nővéremhez tartozó elmebeteg csengőhangom – rengeteg sikoltozó és őrülten ordibáló ember, és valaki ordítása, miszerint: „ _Fussatok az életetekért! A Kyuubi újra támad!_ " – és visítani kezdett a farmerzsebemben.

- _Nem tudom, elhinni, hogy még mindig megvan neked ez a gyerekes csengőhang, Naruto!_ – A hangja tökéletesen kontrollált volt, amikor felvettem a telefont. Elvigyorodtam, amikor találkozott a tekintetünk.

-  _Gyere az utcának erre az oldalára. Itt van a kocsim, hazaviszlek._

Talán eddig nem voltam teljesen világos. Igen, a nővérem elmebajos, az idő kilencvenkilenc százalékában félek tőle, de nagyon szeretem őt! Olyan, mintha legjobb barátom lenne, és tudom, hogy akármiről beszélhetek vele. Ráadásul az életemet is rábíznám.

Tehát, az egyetlen pillanat, amikor tudtuk, hogy beszélgethetünk problémák vagy annak az esélye nélkül, hogy a szüleink meghallanak minket, az a kocsiban volt.

Ez egy volt az olyan átlagos kocsikázások közül, amikor elmeséltem neki az első csókomat – nem a balesetet tizenkét éves korunkban Sasukéval, hanem az igazit; amikor a lányokról kérdeztem; amikor elmeséltem neki az első alkalmamat – hiszitek vagy sem, ő volt az első, akinek beszéltem róla; amikor bevallottam, hogy szeretem a színművészetet és a grafikus művészetet; amikor átbeszéltük az egyetemi lehetőségeimet; stb.

A kocsikázások Kyuu-nee-vel mindig mélységekbe menő beszélgetésekkel voltak egyenlők, és a mostani sem volt kivétel.

\- Miért voltál Sasukéval? – kérdeztem, megtörve a csendet.

Halványan elmosolyodott.

\- Ez normális Sasukénál, hogy hozzám jön véleményt kérni – mondta egyszerűen, ezüst rókaszemeivel az utat figyelve. – Amilyen bátyja van, én sokkal jobb választás vagyok egy kényes beszélgetésre.

\- Miről? – Egy másik dolog ezekről a kocsikázásokról Kyuu-nee-vel: mindig, mindig mond valamit, amivel lesokkol.

\- Szexről. – Figyelitek, mit mondtam?

\- MI?! – ordítottam teljesen meglepődve. – Mi a pokolért beszélgetnél Sasukéval a szexről? Hiszen neki aszexuálisnak kellene lennie!

\- Ugyanarról a Sasukéról beszélünk? – kérdezte, és a tekintete egy rövid pillanatra találkozott az enyémmel. – Mert Sasuke minden, csak nem aszexuális. Előbb szexelt, mint te.

\- MI VAN?! – Néha tényleg azt kívánom, bár befognám, ahelyett hogy vele beszélgetek. Véglegesen elpusztította az agysejtjeimet.

\- Honnan tudod? És én tizenhat voltam! Hogy a pokolba sze-

\- A tizenhatodik szülinapod előtti nyáron, és azért tudom, mert elmondta. – Kyuu-nee képes akárhogy, akármikor meglepni. Sasuke elmesélte neki a szex-dolgait? Tizenhat évesen, és még előttem?!

Ő az én nővérem, és nem Sasukéé!

És persze, elfelejtettem, hogy Kyuu-nee képes a gondolatolvasásra.

\- Ne legyél ovis, Naruto, láttad te már a bátyját? El tudnád képzelni, hogy Sasuke Itachit kérdezi a szexről? Én sokkal biztonságosabb választás vagyok, mint Tachi-chan.

Oké, hadd vegyek levegőt egy másodpercre és hadd rendezzem a gondolataimat. A nővérem nem egyszerűen nekem volt csodálatos testvérem, hanem Itachi dolgát is ő végezte. Szuper!

Most már a nővérem figyelméért is kell Sasukéval harcolnom! Oh, az a köcsög fasz! Miért nem tudja a bátyját kérdezni szexről? Miért kellett ellopni a nővérem? Úgy kiverem belőle a szart is, ha legközelebb találkozom vele.

Azon kaptam magam, hogy azt kérdezem: - Miért volt Sasuke a meleg sztriptíz bárban, amikor odavittél?

Ha tudott a nemi életéről, biztosan tudott a klubos dologról is.

\- Amiért te is: valaki leitatta és elrángatta – mosolygott Kyuu-nee sunyin aztán kuncogott. – Valaki, akit Anko-nak hívnak, tudod?

\- Itachi őrült barátnője? – Mi a pokolért?!

\- Aznap a szépfiúk éjszakája volt abban a klubban, és mondtam Anko-nak hogy elviszlek. Ezért arra gondolt, jó lesz, ha ő is viszi Sasukét. Egy meleg sztriptíz klub mindig jó élmény. – Mégis milyen világban él a nővérem és a perverz kígyó Anko?! Elvinni heteró fiúkat egy meleg bárba nem jó élmény!

\- Kyuu-nee! – kiáltottam fel kifejezve a nemtetszésem. – Ezt nem teheted! Egy nap te és Anko tönkre fogtok tenni minket!

\- Ugyan már, Naruto, egy meleg sztriptíz bárba vittelek. Ez nem olyan, mintha egy meleg bordélyházba vittelek volna és kényszerítettelek volna, hogy buzikkal szexelj. – Gah! Megpróbál kikészíteni! – És az még az egyszerűbb és gyorsabb módja lett volna, hogy megmutassam, a farkakat is szereted.

\- HETERÓ VAGYOK! SZEXELTEM LÁNYOKKAL ÉS TETSZETT! KIBASZOTTUL HETERÓ VAGYOK, KYUUBI! – csattantam fel. Komolyan, a nővéremnek van egy különleges képessége, hogy mindenkit magára haragítson.

\- Azt mondtam „is", ami azt jelenti, hogy biszex vagy. Higgy nekem, én tudom. – A hangja egy oktávval sem emelkedett. – És ne nevezz Kyuubinak!

\- Honnan tudod? – Ez egy csodálatosan jó kérdés volt. Hogyha egyszerűen tudta, hogy biszex vagyok, honnan tudta?

Leparkolta a kocsit a szüleink háza előtt és sóhajtott, hagyva hogy a kezei az ölébe hulljanak mielőtt komolyan rám nézett. Ez után a nézés után semmi sem tetszett nekem, amit a száján kiejtett.

\- Három barátnőd volt, mind a hárommal lefeküdtél, de sosem volt forró éjszakád. Mindig reggel szexeltél velük, mert akkor könnyebb teljesítened, és mivel kissé álmos vagy, nem tudsz megfelelően koncentrálni a másik személyre, vagy tévedek? Néha talán délután is csinálnád, egy hosszú kihagyás után. – Nem megmondtam, hogy utálni fogom, amit mondani fog? Basszus! Igaza volt, kiborítóan igaza. De jobban szeretek reggel szexelni, ez van. Ez nem jelentheti, hogy a férfiakat is szeretem, jó? – Plusz, felizgulsz, ha túl sokat érintkezel férfiakkal, például amikor harcolsz, vagy rögbizel, vagy-

\- Pofa be! – ordítottam, és hirtelen hányingerem lett. Honnan tudta? Honnan tudott olyanokról, amikről sosem beszéltem neki?

Eltakartam a számat kezemmel és becsuktam a szemem.

\- Naru-chan, nem azt mondom, hogy menj és dugj egy pasival – morogta, kezével gyengéden a hajamat cirógatva. – Csak szeretném, ha tudnád ezt magadról, és nem tennél mindent tönkre abban az esetben, ha feltűnik egy férfi, akibe talán beleszeretsz. Hogy rendben légy magaddal, amikor a vonzalmad már nem tudatalatti lesz, és már a tudatában leszel.

Megöleltem és a nyakába temettem az arcom, érezve, ahogy a vérvörös haja csiklandozza az orrom. Nekem volt a világon a legjobb nővérem. Őrült és néha hátborzongató, de minden bizonnyal a legjobb!

A szavai szíven ütöttek. A bárki más ezt mondta volna nekem, talán csak figyelmen kívül hagyom. Azonban a nővérem mondta, a legjobb barátom és az egyetlen, akiben bármikor megbíznék. És ha valamit megtanultam az életem során, az az, hogy ha Namikaze Kyuubi mond valamit, az esélye, hogy az igaz is, több mint kilencven százalék.

Nem tudom meddig öleltem. Kyuu-nee mindig szerette érzelmek fizikai úton való kimutatását, így csak hagyta, hadd maradjak ott. Homlokon puszilt, és lassan simogatta a tüskés hajamat, mielőtt úgy döntött, elég hosszú ideig volt jó nővér.

\- Most, hogy meleg vagy, le tudnád támadni Sasukét, hogy megnyerjem a fogadásom Anko-val? – GAH!

\- KYUUBI!

**\- Kukuku -**

Az egyik legrosszabb dolog, amid lehet, az egy anya közelség érzékelővel. Tényleg nem tudom, hogyan működik, de anya mindig tudja, ha Kyuu-nee és én a közelben vagyunk. És amikor úgy próbálsz besettenkedni a szobádba, hogy senki ne vegyen észre, ez szívás.

\- Naruto! – Basszus! Már majdnem a hálószobám ajtajánál voltam, amikor meghallottam, hogy hív. Nem számított, hogy Kyuu-nee próbálta elterelni a figyelmét, amikor az érzékelője megszólalt, tudta, hogy otthon vagyok. – Gyere le ide!

Oh ember, rábasztam. Mindjárt elkezd nekem papolni az ivásról meg bla-bla-bla, amikor az még csak nem is az én hibám volt!

Beléptem a nappaliba, érezve hogy a szüleim tekintete rám tapad, és sóhajtottam. Csak abban bíztam, hogy nem büntetnek meg túlságosan. Anya és apa a díványon ült, Kyuu-nee pedig nekünk háttal állt valahol az ablaknál. Mindig ezt csinálja, bajt kever, aztán figyelmen kívül hagyja a következményeket.

\- Igen, anya? – kérdezte, próbálva mosolyogni, de ez elég nehéz, amikor Kushina rosszkedve rád irányul.

\- Igaz, amit Itachi mondott? – kérdezte, én pedig gondolatban megöltem Itachit amiért ekkora segg agy nélkül, amikor a nővéremmel vitatkozik. – Hogy elmentél egy meleg klubba, és berúgtál?

\- Nos, valójában, berúgtam és aztán mentem a meleg klubba. – Mi van? Ez az igazság! – De az Kyuu-nee hibája volt! Ő volt az, aki-

\- Tizenkilenc vagy, Naruto! Nem rúghatsz be! És egyáltalán nem szabadott volna engedned, hogy a nővéred piát adjon neked! – Anya tényleg nem értette, hogy Kyuu-nee nem _adott_  nekem piát. Szó szerint kinyitotta a számat és leöntötte a folyadékokat a torkomon. És emiatt ne higgyétek, hogy kissrác vagyok, Kyuu-nee sokkal alacsonyabb és vékonyabb nálam – én 178 cm vagyok, amíg ő csak 157 cm – de ő taijutsu mester. Alig néhány másodperc alatt szét tudja rúgni akárki seggét anélkül, hogy eltörné a magassarkúját.

\- Egyáltalán találkoztál te már a lányoddal? - kérdeztem, amiért egy csúnya nézést kaptam anyától. Apa túl csendes volt, ahhoz, hogy az tetsszen. Eddig is mindig anyára hagyta a beszédet, de túl csendes volt. – Ha Kyuu-nee le akar itatni, leitat. Vége a történetnek.

\- És miért akarna leitatni?

Mondtam már, hogy a nővérem anélkül mond dolgokat, hogy valójában belegondolna a következményekbe?

\- Mert ez volt az egyetlen módja annak, hogy elvihessem a meleg klubba anélkül, hogy megpróbálna elmenekülni előlem - mondta, szürke szemeivel még mindig az ablakon túli tájat figyelve, karjait keresztbe rakva a mellkasa előtt. – És mivel már tizenkilenc, Narutonak muszáj volt lerészegednie és tudomást szereznie a meleg kultúráról. Már épp ideje volt!

\- És miért is? - Kyuu-nee túl sokat beszél, anya túl gyanakvó, és apa kezd bezöldülni. Nem jó! - Miért nem engedheted, hogy az öcséd egy heteró tinédzser fiú legyen?

\- Ki mondta, hogy heteró? – kérdezte halkan és a válla felett átnézett anyára. Meg fogom ölni. Annyira meg fogom ölni! – Azt hiszed, ismered a gyerekeidet, Kushina, de fogalmad sincs róluk.

\- Kyuu, elég! – Apa végre megszólalt, de az az átkozott sunyi mosoly a nővérem ajkairól nem tűnt el. Kyuu-nee egészen kisgyerek kora óta folyton harcolt anyával. A személyiségük nem passzol, és mindig különböző szempontból veszekednek. Kyuu-nee nagyon ritkán hívta anyának. – Nem szeretem, amikor ilyeneket mondasz, plusz, ez a beszélgetés nem erről szólt. Miért itattad le Narutot?

\- Tizenkilenc éves. Én tizennégy voltam, amikor Kakashi leitatott. Szerintem igazságos voltam, hogy vártam öt évet, amíg megmutattam a fiatalabb gyereketeknek az élet csodáit. – mosolygott újra, és megfordult, hogy ránézzen apára. Komolyan, Kyuu-nee annyira tisztelte apát, hogy az még most is lenyűgöz. – És én leitattam, nem pedig drogokat adtam neki, vagy kényszerítettem, hogy belépjen egy orgiába.

\- Nem ez a lényeg, Kyuu. Az öcséd még kiskorú, és amit tettél az illegális. – Apa túl nyugodtnak látszott, de ahogy a nővéremre nézett, tudtam, hogy valami rossz történik. Viszont a dolog úgy állt, hogy nem tudtam rájönni, mi. – Én vagyok a polgármester, nem engedhetem, hogy elkapják a fiatalabb gyerekem egy meleg klubban részegen. És Narutonak még évei vannak hátra, hogy kiderítse, miről szól az alkohol. Csak mert Kakashi elmebeteg és leitatott olyan fiatalon, amikor épp nem voltam a városban, az nem jelenti azt, hogy te is megteheted ezt az öcséddel.

\- Attól félsz, hogy olyan lesz, mint én? – Oké, állj! Mi a pokolról szól ez az egész? Apa hirtelen mérges lett, anya őrjöng, és Kyuu-nee furcsa kártyákkal játszik. – Félsz, hogy Naruto talán fellázadna? Végül is, ezért nem engeditek neki, hogy a negyedét is megtegye annak, amit én csináltam.

\- Kyuubi! – ordított anya, mire Kyuu-nee vigyora szélesebb lett.

\- Naruto, menj a szobádba, kérlek – mondta apa, mire a szemeim tágra nyíltak. Mi a fenét csinál a nővérem? – Elfelejtjük, hogy ittál, és hogy meleg klubban voltál, de kérlek, ne tegyél ilyet többet. Most menj, valamit meg kell beszélnünk a nővéreddel.

Arra gondoltam, ellenkezek, de Kyuu-nee nézése megfordított, és a szobámba mentem. Fogalmam sem volt, miről szólt ez az egész, de lesokkolt. A szüleim féltek valamitől? Valamitől, amit Kyuu-nee tett? Valamitől, amit talán utánacsinálok? De mitől?! Ő volt a tökéletes gyerek, akit minden szülő kíván magának! Egy zseni, ráadásul gyönyörű, ő a Hiraishin igazgatója húsz évesen, sikeres üzletember, és mindig szétrúgja a seggét a rivális vállalatoknak. Milliókat keres havonta és különösen hűséges apához. Szóval mi a kibaszott pokolért aggódnának attól a szüleim, hogy a nyomdokaiba lépek?

Lefeküdtem az ágyamra és a sötét plafont néztem. Valami rossz volt, és tudnom kellett, hogy mi. A szüleim és a nővérem eltitkoltak valamit előlem, és tudni akartam, hogy mit. Kakashit nem hívhattam fel, mert elmondaná Kyuu-nee-nek. Kettőjüknek van a világon a legfurább kapcsolata. Anko és Kyuu-nee más barátai nem foglalkoznának velem. Kurenai-san, Kyuu-nee titkárnője sosem mondana el semmit. Itachi még csak a lehetőségekben sem volt benne – nem akartam a nővérem kezei által meghalni.

Sóhajtottam. Sehogy sem tudtam kideríteni, miről szól az a beszélgetés. Bár, a tény, hogy a nővérem képes volt valami olyat tenni, ami kiborította a szüleimet, az éjszaka hátralévő részében kalapácsolt a fejemben.

Pár perccel ezután, már majdnem feladtam, hogy kiderítem valahogy mi a probléma a szüleim és a nővérem között, és már hívtam volna Kibát, amikor meghallottam egy csetes üzenet érkezését jelző hangot a gépen az irodában. Azt hittem elfelejtettem kilépni – és baj lenne, ha Kiba sörökről, vagy lányokról, vagy akármiről írna, és anya véletlenül elolvasná – ezért átmentem a másik szobába hogy bezárjam a csetet. A probléma az volt, hogy nem az én fiókom volt bejelentkezve. Kyuu-nee-é volt. A még nagyobb probléma az volt, hogy Sasuke nickneve és e-mail címe volt kiírva ahhoz, aki beszélni próbált vele.

\- Mi a picsa? – szitkozódtam a monitorra nézve. Nem mintha érdekelt volna, hogy mi a poklot akart mondani Sasuke a nővéremnek, de furcsa volt, én pedig kíváncsi voltam. Szóval leültem a székbe és elolvastam, amit már írt.

_Holló: K, ott vagy?_

_Holló: Hn, nem vagy. Beszélnem kell veled, kérlek, hívj fel, amikor ezt elolvasod. N és én szakítottunk. Egyáltalán nem működött. És mi a fenét mondtál a 'bizalmas beszélgetés' közben?_

_Holló: És több infóra van szükségem arról a különleges úszótáborról, amiről meséltél. Mindenképpen megyek! Nem tudom apámat kezelni mostanában. Még mindig haragszik, amiért eladtam a vállalat rám eső részét Itachinak. Egy kicsit el kell mennem innen._

_Holló: Akárhogy is, jó éjszakát._

\- Mi a picsa?! – ismételtem a monitorra bámulva. Sasukénak barátnője volt? És milyen különleges úszótábor? A nővérem miért Sasukénak kerít úszótábort, és nem nekem? Gah!

Dühös voltam. Nagyon dühös! Ő az én nővérem, nem Sasukéé!

És hirtelen, egy csengő megszólalt a fejemben. Sasuke nem bízott senkiben. De ha a nővéremben igen, az azt jelenti, hogy valamilyen szinten barátok voltak. És, ha barátok voltak, Sasukénak tudnia kellett dolgokat Kyuu-nee életéről. Tehát, volt egy kis esélye hogy meg fogom tudni, mi a fő oka annak, hogy a szüleim a nővéremmel beszélnek, és én tudni akartam. Annyira akartam, hogy kész voltam félretenni a büszkeségem, hogy beszéljek Sasukéval.

És,  _basszameg_ , pontosan ezt tettem.

**\- Kukuku –**

Emlékeztek, hogy azt mondtam, a szüleim és Sasuke szülei azt hiszik, barátok vagyunk, és ez szívás? Felejtsétek el. Mert amikor éjjel tizenegy óra múlt, és te feltűnsz az Uchihák ajtajánál mosolyogva és Sasukét keresve, nagyon, de nagyon menő, hogy senki sem kérdezi meg, hogy mi a fenét csinálsz a házuknál ilyenkor. És még jobb, amikor Mikoto-san még meg is kérdezi, hogy kérsz-e egy kis teát mielőtt felmész a fattyú szobájába. Nagyon bájos. Nem értem, hogy valaki olyan bájos, mint Mikoto-san hogyan szülhetett egy olyan seggfejt, mint Sasuke.

Akárhogy is, nemet mondtam a teára, mosolyogtam és felmentem az emeletre, hogy megkeressem Sasuke szobáját. Elég hamar megtaláltam, habár évek óta nem jártam ott. Tényleg nem értem, miért gondolják a szüleink, hogy barátok vagyunk. Tökmindegy.

Bekopogtam, de nem érkezett válasz. Újra kopogtam, mire meghallottam egy „Menj innen-t". Tehát, belépem a szobába. Persze, hogy bementem, mit vártatok, mit fogok tenni? Folytatom a kopogást? Szólni a fattyúnak? Nah! Egyértelműen nem számítottam rá, hogy az ágyon fekve találom meztelen felsőtesttel, a csípőjénél lecsúszott pizsamanadrágban és egy Edgar Allan Poe kötettel a kezében. És szintén egyértelmű volt, hogy a nővérem szavai pokoli hevesen kezdtek visszhangzani a fejemben. Ezért hát egy másodpercet hagytam magamnak, hogy ténylegesen megfigyeljem. Ha biszex vagyok, és Kyuu-nee azt mondta, az vagyok, akkor most nyáladzanom kellene. Úgy értem, ha az összes lány a városban őt akarja, az nem ok nélkül van, ugye? Egyet kellett értenem, hogy azok a szikár izmok komoly kárt tudnának okozni. És ahogy olyan nyugodtan lélegzett, ahogy a mellkasa fel és le és… Basszus! Mikre nem gondolok? Láttam már Sasukét kevesebb ruhában is az úszás óráinkon, szóval mi a fenéért néztem meg őt magamnak? A nővérem befolyásol! Komolyan nem szabad többé meghallgatnom, amit mond!

\- Azt mondtam, menj el! – ismételte, a hangja pedig végig mély volt és durva.

\- Csak miután válaszoltál nekem valamire. – Majdnem felugrott, amikor meghallotta a hangom. A szemei összeszűkültek, ahogy rám nézett, és felült az ágyán.

\- Mi a francot csinálsz a szobámban? – Annyira udvarias, annyira Sasuke. Valójában meglepődtem, hogy az ökle még nincs az arcomban. – Kifelé!

\- Nem! Kérdeznem kell valamit! – A könyvét otthagyta az ágyon és felállt, aztán odasétált elém. Kényszerítettem magam, hogy ne zavarjon meg az az Uchiha nézés. Most nem volt időm rá.

\- És ki mondta, hogy válaszolok neked?

\- Te is ott voltál a meleg klubban. – Látjátok? Ennyi!

A szemei még jobban összeszűkültek és megharapta a szája szélét, de ennyi. A kezemben volt.

\- Mit akarsz? –vicsorgott pár másodperccel ezután, fekete szemeit az enyéimbe fúrva.

\- Barátok vagytok a nővéremmel, igaz? – Aprót bólintott, én meg folytattam. – Tudod, hogy mit tehetett néhány évvel ezelőtt, ami ki tudta borítani a szüleimet?

\- Miféle kiborulás? – kérdezte, és esküszöm, láttam, hogy valami megvilágosodott a szemében.

\- Anya őrjöng, apa haragszik és nem mondott semmit, aztán a szobámba küldött, hogy megbeszéljék, akármi is történt – mondtam neki, mire Sasuke elgondolkodó arckifejezést vett fel. Nem hátrált, és a közelsége kezdett idegesíteni. Légy átkozott Namikaze Kyuubi, légy átkozott te és azok a kibaszott ötleteid!

\- Fogalmam sincs, mi lehetett. - GAH! Haszontalan Sasuke! – De Itachi is benne van. – Elnézést, micsoda?

\- Mi?

\- A szüleim ugyanígy viselkedtek valami miatt, amit Itachi tett öt vagy hat éve. Egy szó sem esik róla a közelemben, mindig biztosra mennek, hogy a téma ne legyen említve – tájékoztatott megfordulva, hogy az asztalra hajoljon. És ez minden bizonnyal rossz ötlet volt, mivel a hasa úgy nagyon jól nézett ki és…GAH! KONCENTRÁLJ NARUTO! – Én viszont sosem találtam semmi nyomra vezető jelet. Túl jól titkolták.

\- Sosem kérdezted Itachit?

\- Szerinted Kyuubi elmondaná neked? – válaszolt egy másik kérdéssel, így befogtam. Igaza volt. Kyuu-nee sosem mondaná el nekem, szóval Itachi miért mondaná el Sasukénak? – Furcsa, hogy ő is benne van. Mindig azt hittem, hogy Itachi valami illegális dolgot tett, na de Kyuubi is? Úgy értem, kibaszottul elmebajos, de ő mindig is egy példakép volt.

\- Nos, ahogy a szüleim beszéltek, már nem vagyok ebben olyan biztos – sóhajtottam. Sasuke semmit sem tudott, és ez egy kicsit frusztrált. És az információ, hogy Itachi is benne volt a dologban egyáltalán nem segített a kíváncsiságomon. Tudni akartam! Annyira akartam, hogy éppenséggel egy elég hülye dolgot tettem: - Össze kellene állnunk, hogy kiderítsük, mi történt!

\- Beverted a fejed vagy be vagy drogozva? – Hülye fattyú! – Meg vagyok lepődve, hogy még nem öljük egymást, te meg felajánlod, hogy társuljunk?

\- Nem akarod tudni mit tett Itachi? – kérdeztem az ajkamba harapva, nehogy megöljem Sasukét.

\- De igen, de nem éri meg hogy veled dolgozzam. – Oké, ez az. Már a szoba közepén voltam felemelt kézzel hogy megüssem Sasukét, amikor a „Fussatok az életetekért! A Kyuubi újra támad!" felhangzott körülöttünk. Én lefagytam, Sasuke pedig felhúzta a jobb szemöldökét. – Ha a nővéred lennék, mostanra annnyira halott lennél.

Egy dühös pillantást küldtem felé mielőtt kivettem a mobilom a farmerzsebemből és felvettem.

_\- Hol a kibaszott pokolban vagy?_  – kérdezte őrjöngő hangon.  _– Kiszabadítalak anyától és apától te meg eltűnsz? Milyen jó testvér vagy!_

\- Bocsánat, Sasukénál vagyok és-

_\- Basszus Naruto, tudom, hogy azt mondtam támadd le, de nem számítottam rá hogy ilyen gyorsan fog megtörténni! Szép munka!_  – Említettem már hogy néha mennyire utálom a nővérem?

\- Kyuu-nee! – ordítottam rá teljesen elpirulva, és észrevéve hogy a fattyú az arcomat nézte, ahogy színt vált, elfordultam. – Egyáltalán nem ez történt! Csak az egyetemmel kapcsolatos!

_\- És nem várhatott holnapig?_  – Miért volt ennyire átkozottul okos?  _– Akárhogy is, gyere haza, mondanom kell valamit._

\- Micsodát? – És ez volt az utolsó józan dolog amit a nővéremnek mondtam. A következő pillanatban egy kemény testet éreztem enyhén a hátamnak nyomódni és egy puha lélegzetet a fülemben, amikor Sasuke előredőlt és a telefonba beszélt. Ez elég volt, hogy kirázzon a hideg és egy újfajta érzéssel görcsbe ránduljon a gyomrom. Mégis mikor reagáltam így bárkire is? Mi az ördög történt?!

\- Várok a hívásodra, de átkozott róka! – A hangja mély volt és enyhén rekedt, és a fejem beleszédült. A bőröm libabőrös lett és esküszöm szinte hallottam, ahogy a vérem az ereimben száguld. Mégis mit tett velem? – Elég nagy kárt okoztál a kapcsolatomban!

_\- Uh hu, Sasu-chan mérges mert elvettem a szexjátékát! –_  Még csak fel sem fogtam, hogy mit mond. Minden, amire koncentrálni tudtam, az Sasuke légzése volt a fülem közelében. Nos, ez, és a kemény hasa a hátamon. És ahogy a száraz ajkai egy apró önelégült mosolyra görbültek. És…  _\- Szerzek neked egy újat, ne aggódj. Most pedig add vissza a kisöcsém!_

\- A tiéd – mondta, és esküszöm, az egész világom kihűlt, ahogy a teste elmozdult tőlem. A szívem újra normálisan kezdett dobogni és a légzésem stabilizálódott. Mi a franc történt az előbb?

Megráztam a fejem és újra zsebre tettem a mobilom. – Mennem kell, vagy meg fog ölni – mondtam kirohanva az ajtón, vissza se nézve rá. Lefutottam a lépcsőn, kiáltottam egy „jó éjt-et" Mikoto-sannak a nappaliban és kiszáguldottam a házból. Beszálltam a kocsimba és sokkal gyorsabban vezettem egész úton, mint kellett volna. Egyenesen a szobámba futottam, kicsapva az ajtót és az ágyba ugrottam, hogy aztán az arcom a párnába fúrjam, és szorosan magamhoz öleljem.

Két órával ezelőtt a nővérem felveti, hogy biszex vagyok, és máris furcsán reagálok Sasukéra? Sasukéra?! Mi baj van velem? A nővérem drogot adott nekem, vagy mi?

\- Sasuke dorombolása hatással volt rád? – És hát persze hogy a szobámban volt!

\- Mit tettél velem? – ordítottam, de a hangomat tompította a párna. – Tökéletesen heteró voltam két órával ezelőtt!

\- Sasuke dorombolása általában ilyen hatással van az emberekre, ne aggódj mondta Kyuu-nee egyszerűen, mintha csak manikűrözésről beszélne. – Mit csináltál ott?

\- Egy kibaszott nagy hibát, azt csináltam ott! – jajgattam oldalra fordítva a fejem, hogy ránézhessek. Egy apró mosoly mutatkozott meg az ajkaimon. Mindig annyira édesen nézett ki a túl nagy pizsijében és a bal vállára hulló befont hajával. – Mindegy, mit akarsz?

\- Hívd fel a barátaidat. Holnap szabadnapom van, és elmegyek a sunai strandra. Vihetlek téged és a barátaidat is, ha szeretnéd – mosolygott Kyuu-nee, mire egy kicsit megnyugodtam. - Genma is jön, szóval elvihetjük hat barátodat.

\- Igen, az jó lenne – motyogtam nagy levegőt véve.

\- És találtam neked egy különleges úszótábort, ahol Hoshigaki Kisame az edző – jelentette ki. A szemeim tágra nyíltak. – Érdekel?

\- TERMÉSZETESEN! - Oh istenem! Hoshigaki Kisame háromszoros világbajnok volt minden stílusban, és három stílus világrekordját is ő tartotta! Edző lett, miután abbahagyta a versenyzést, és mindenki, akit ő tanított, minimum az olimpiai pódiumon állt! – Hogyan csináltad?!

\- Szívem, Kisame Itachi egyik barátja – mondta mosolyogva. – Megerősítem a nevedet. A tábor négy nap múlva kezdődik és két hétig tart. Ki kell majd hagynod néhány órádat, de beszélni fogok a tanáraiddal, hogy ne legyen semmi probléma.

\- Király vagy! Oh istenem,  _annyira_  király vagy! – Ez volt a leges-legjobb dolog, ami valaha is történhetett velem! Kiugrottam az ágyból a karjaimat a nyaka köré dobva, hogy nagyon, nagyon szorosan megöleljem. – Szeretlek!

\- Még egy dolog, édesem – kuncogott, egy puszit nyomva a homlokomra. – Sasuke is megy.

A francba.


	2. Iszogatós játékok = problémák

 

 **2\. fejezet**  – _Iszogatós játékok = problémák_

\- KELJ FEL, LÚZER! – GAH! ÉN ÚGY KINYÍROM KIBÁT!

\- MÉGIS MI A FRANCOT CSINÁLSZ A SZOBÁMBAN, TE KUTYA?! – Reggel  _kibaszott_ fél hat volt, mégis miért ordibált a fülembe?!

\- Strandidő van! – vigyorgott, és felkapcsolta a lámpákat. – Kyuu-san engedett be. És haver, mondd már meg a nővérednek, hogy ne nyitogasson ajtókat, amikor csak egy törölköző van rajta! Majdnem szívinfarktust kaptam!

\- Fejezd be a nyáladzást a nővérem után, te punk! – ordítottam rá, majd felálltam. – Kyuu-nee nagyon sok lenne neked!

\- Tudom, de nem az én hibám, hogy van szemem. Mindig úgy néz ki, mintha el akarna csábítani! – nyafogott Kiba, majd leült a székemre. – És ember… kibaszottul  _bűn,_ ahogy kinéz!

\- Kiba! A nővéremről beszélsz, te köcsög! – Most miért?! Tudom, hogy ez kilencvenkilenc százalékban Kyuu-nee hibája volt, de Kibának tényleg muszáj volt ennyire nyáladzani? Én sem nyáladzom Hana, Kiba nővére után!

\- Naruto…

Észrevettem, hogy Shikamaru belépett a szobámba. Sápadtnak látszott, nagyon sápadtnak, és a hangja nem volt több suttogásnál.

\- Komolyan meg kéne mondanod Kyuu-sannak, hogy ne nyitogasson ajtót bikiniben… Agykárosodást okozhat a felkészületlen tinédzsereknek.

GAH! Meg fogom ölni a nővérem!

\- Állj, oké, állj! A nővéremről beszéltek! – Úgy tűnt, Shikamarut nagyon zavarta a dolog, de Kibának még mindig folyt a nyála. Milyen jó barátaim vannak. Sóhajtottam, majd bementem a fürdőbe, lezuhanyoztam, és felvettem a fürdőnadrágom. A lányok bármelyik percben itt lehetnek, és nem akarom, hogy akármelyikük is dühös legyen, amiért kések.

Amikor beléptem a konyhába nyomomban Kibával és Shikamaruval, Sakura, Ino, Hinata és Lee már ott voltak. Rájuk mosolyogtam és kivettem egy gyümölcsöt a hűtőből, hogy megegyem. Aztán, meghallottam a lányokat beszélni.

\- Olyan cuki és szexi! Be kellene tiltani! – mondta Ino kuncogva. Sakura bólintott, Hinata pedig csak elpirult. – Alig várom, hogy lássam őt fürdőruhában!

\- Kiről beszéltek? – kérdezte Kiba mérgesen a lányokra nézve, mire azok csak megint felkuncogtak. Komolyan, a kuncogó lányok annyira idegesítőek tudnak lenni!

\- Genma-sanról – mondta Ino, és egy számító mosoly jelent meg az ajkain. – Ez az egyik a millió ok közül, amiért szeretem a nővéred, Naruto. Mindig van egy szexi barátja a közelben!

Oké, itt álljunk meg egy percre. Ahogy már bizonyára rájöttél, Kyuu-nee és én nagyon közel állunk egymáshoz. Az évek alatt természetessé vált, hogy magával vitt engem és néhány barátomat, amikor strandra, moziba vagy egy délutáni buliba ment, később pedig már diszkóba és éjszakai klubokba is. Épp ezért, ők nagyon jól ismerték őt – néhányan igazából az ő barátai is voltak – és Kyuu-nee barátai szintén ismerték az enyémeket. Anko és Genma Kyuu-nee legközelebbi barátai voltak ebből a csapatból. Szóval nem igazán lepett meg, hogy Ino Genma miatt kuncog.

Emlegetett szamarak, Kyuu-nee és Genma beballagtak a konyhába, és váó, az csak nem Genma keze volt Kyuu-nee combján?

\- Kész vagytok? – mosolygott, mire mindenki bólintott. – Akkor menjünk. Naruto, te és még két ember velem jöttök, amíg a többiek Genmával tartanak.

\- Miért csak én és még ketten? – kérdeztem, és követtem őt a garázsba. – Az X1-esedben elég hely van öt embernek. – A nővérem BMW X1-ese volt a „hétvégi kocsija", ahogy ő hívta. Elég őrült volt ahhoz, hogy két különböző kocsit vezessen: a BMW-t és egy Porsche Cayman-t, az utolsó modellt, a munkanapokra. A pénz és az elmebaj sosem jár jól együtt.

\- Mert felveszek még valakit, azért – mondta nekem, ahogy kinyitottam az X1-es ajtaját. – Szóval, ki jön velem?

\- Én! – kiáltott Sakura, és megragadva Ino karját a kocsihoz futott vele. – Meg Ino.

\- Oké, Kiba, Shika, Lee és Hinata, ti Genmával mentek – tudatta velük Kyuu-nee, majd beszállt a kocsijába és becsukta az ajtót. Én, Sakura és Ino szintén így tettünk. – Akkor hát, jó reggelt, lányok. Készen álltok egy nagyon szép és meleg napra a strandon?

\- Oh, igen, Kyuu-san! Természetesen! – mosolygott rá Sakura a hátsó ülésről.

\- Hé, Ino – szólította meg a szőke lányt a nővérem, majd féloldalasan ránézett. Biztos voltam benne, hogy valami rosszat fog mondani. – Veszek neked egy új pár Louboutin cipőt, ha sikerül Genmát távol tartanod tőlem egész nap. – Na, mit mondtam?

\- Oh, istenem, igen! – visított egy hatalmas mosollyal az arcán. – De miért? Genma-san olyan átkozottul szexi!

\- Igen, de a „barát-zónámban" van, tudod? Genma nagyon rendes és jó srác, de nem passzol hozzám. Ez van veled és Shikamaruval is, ugye? – mondta, mire Ino bólintott. Gah, van itt egy pasi is! Fejezzétek be a csajos beszélgetést! – El tudod képzelni, milyen lenne az egyik legjobb barátoddal szexelni, akihez nem vonzódsz testileg? Fura lenne, igaz?

\- Egy srác is van itt, oké?! – ordítottam, próbálva az útra koncentrálni. – Váltsunk témát.

\- Igazad van, Kyuu-san, sosem tudnék Narutóval szexelni – mondta Sakura, merthogy úgy döntöttek, figyelmen kívül hagynak (és kifogásolják az épelméjűségem), hogy folytathassák a beszélgetést.

\- Gííz, köszi, Sakura! - morogtam az ablakon kinézve. Annyira idegesítettek.

\- Kérdezhetek valamit, Kyuu-san? – Ino szemei csillogtak, és ez nem volt jó jel! Kyuu-nee bólintott. – Ha nem érdeklődsz Genma-san iránt, az azt jelenti, hogy van valakid?

\- Kakashival jár – mondtam, mire Kyuu-nee felnevetett. – Vagy legalábbis a családjának ezt mondja.

\- Nem, csak apa hiszi azt, hogy Kakashival járok, én pedig sosem tagadtam. – Nem nagyon érdekel, csak hagyják már abba ezt a csajos beszélgetést, könyörgöm! – De igen, Ino, van valaki az életemben. Habár, a Hiraishinban betöltött pozícióm miatt nem engedhetem, hogy a média tudomást szerezzen róla, szóval nem erősíthetek meg vagy tagadhatok le semmit. Ezért próbálom titokban tartani, de egy ilyen nagyszájú testvérrel ez elég bonyolult.

\- Szóval tényleg Kakashival jársz? – Ez új volt nekem. Még soha, sohasem erősítette ezt meg senkinek, akkor miért mondja el a legjobb barátaimnak?

\- Kakashi-san nagyon jóképű – kommentálta Sakura, még mindig mosolyogva. Mégis miért ebben a kocsiban vagyok, és nem a másikban? – Nagy szerencséd van, Kyuu-san.

\- Köszönöm, Sakura. – És aztán, végre, megálltunk. És én egy pillanatra körbenéztem. Mégis mi a francért voltunk Uchiháék háza előtt? – Lányok, várjatok itt egy percet. Naruto, gyere velem.

Semmit sem mondtam, tudtam, hogy a nővérem őrült, és tényleg nem akartam tudni, hogy mit tervezünk csinálni az Uchiha házban. Genma kocsija leparkolt az X1-es mellé, és mindenki úgy nézett ránk, mintha őrültek volnánk.

Mikoto-san nyitott ajtót, ránk mosolygott, de Kyuu-nee nem vesztegette az időt és egyenesen Sasuke szobájába rohant. Istenem, ez szívás lesz. Kinyitotta az ajtót, felkapcsolta a villanyt, majd meghallottam Sasukét, ahogy morgó hangot hallat. A következő pillanatban Kyuu-nee szó szerint ráugrott Sasuke ágyára, és – na vajon? – elkezdte csiklandozni!

\- MI A FENÉT CSINÁLSZ, TE KIBASZOTT RÓKA?!

\- Megmondtam! A strandra megyünk, és te velünk fogsz jönni!

\- ENGEDJ EL, NEM MEGYEK SEHOVÁ!

\- Oh, igen, de mész! – Emlékeztek, mondtam, hogy a nővérem Taijutsu mester. Szegény Sasukénak még esélye sem volt. A kezeit meg a lábait az ágyhoz szorította, és sunyin mosolygott rá. Már ismertem ezt a pozíciót még abból az időből, amikor folyton veszekedtem vele, és higgyetek nekem, fájdalmas. – Naruto, szekrény, második fiók, add ide a fekete fürdőruhát. – Sasuke cuccai közt turkálni? Nem jó ötlet. Ellenkezni Kyuubival? Még rosszabb. Szóval, kinyitottam a megnevezett fiókot, és kivettem az első fekete úszónadrágot, amit megláttam, és odaadtam a nővéremnek. Az ez után következő jelenet pedig elég érdekes volt.

\- Két másodperced van, hogy felkelj és átöltözz a fürdőben. Két másodperc, Sasuke! - jelentette ki egy egyre szélesedő vigyorral az arcán. Ha nem ismerném őket, azt mondanám, el akarta csábítani azzal a nézéssel, mivel a testük túl közel volt egymáshoz, Kyuu-nee nyelve

Pedig Sasuke arcán… Várj, mivan?! – Mert ha nem teszed, levetkőzetlek itt, és magam adom rád ezeket!

Sasuke szemei tágra nyíltak, Kyuu-nee pedig leszállt róla hogy fel tudjon állni és a fürdőbe tudjon menni. Elborzadva meredtem a nővéremre. Kurvára elmebajos.

\- Ezt meg hogy csináltad? Tényleg elhitte, hogy levetkőztetnéd? – kérdeztem, zavarban attól a ténytől, hogy ekkora ereje van Sasuke felett.

\- Hát, legutóbb meg sem mozdult, ezért tényleg levettem a ruháit és magam öltöztettem fel.

MI A PICSA?!

\- Említettem már, hogy az „alsóbb régiókban" eléggé meg van ajándékozva?

\- KYUUBI! – Felnevetett, aztán megölelt. Nevetséges, hogy egy ilyen kis valaki ekkora hatást tud okozni csak azzal, hogy megölel. Sóhajtottam. Nem csak Sasukét, hanem engem is tökéletesen irányít.

\- Kyuu-nee, ez nem fair! – duzzogtam.

És tudjátok, hogy még mi nem fair? Sasuke! Reggel hét órakor! Kijön a fürdőszobából úgy, hogy semmi sincs rajta, csak az a rohadt kicsi, szűk, fekete fürdőnadrág! És gííz, a bőre túl csodálatosnak nézett ki ahhoz, hogy már ilyenkor reggel mutogassa! Esküszöm, hallottam, ahogy egy hang azt ordítja a fejemben: „Menj, nyald meg!"

De másrészről, az a hang túlságosan hasonlított a nővéremére, ezért csak megráztam a fejem és elfordítottam az arcom.

\- Oh, Sasu-chan, olyan édesen nézel ki, amikor rosszkedved van! – mondta mosolyogva, majd elengedett, hogy megölelje Sasukét. És egy rövid másodpercre szerettem volna a helyében lenni. Az agyam minden bizonnyal nem működött. De ha csak arra az egy pillanatra a nővérem helyében lettem volna, a karomat a felsőteste köré fontam volna, a testemet hozzányomva, az ajkaimmal gyengéden csókolgatva a nyakát és… HÉ! MI AZ ÖRDÖG?!

\- Kyuu-nee, mégis, mit csinálsz? – kérdeztem, amint rájöttem, hogy Sasuke arckifejezése már nem is hasonlított annyira egy gyilkoséra. Valójában, felsóhajtott és elernyedt az érintése alatt.

\- Egy régi trükk, aminek a segítségével bánni lehet egy reggeli Sasukéval – mosolygott, mire Sasuke a szemeit forgatva hallatott egy „hmf" hangot. – Meleg fizikai kontaktus és egy gyengéd csók a nyakán.

\- És miért mondod el ezt az öcsédnek? – kérdezte a fattyú, miközben ránézett és – ez nem történhet meg – egy puszit nyomott a vörös feje búbjára.

\- Mert egy nap még hasznos lehet. Menjünk! – Már épp azon voltam, hogy ráordítsak, amikor kitolta Sasukét a szobájából, és adott neki egy pólót meg egy farmert. – Egy nagyon hosszúúúúú és gyönyörű nap vár ránk a strandon.

\- Most annyira utállak – morgott Sasuke, én pedig követtem őket. Semmit sem tudtam mondani, ez a jelenet komoly hatással volt rám. Sasuke már majdnem fel volt öltözve, amikor Kyuu-nee hirtelen megállt.

\- Valamit elfelejtettem – motyogta, miközben körbenézett. – Mi lehet az?

\- Sasuke törölközője? – tippeltem.

\- Idegesíteni a bátyámat? – mondta a fattyú, mire zavartan ránéztem.

\- Ez az! – kiáltott fel Kyuu-nee megint egy vigyorral az arcán. – Naruto, vidd Sasukét az autóhoz.

\- Mit fogsz csinálni? – kérdeztem előre félve az ötleteitől.

\- Csak vicceltem, Kyuu! – Oké, kezdtem kiborulni, ugyanis nem csak én néztem tágra nyílt szemekkel, hanem Sasuke is. Amikor Kyuu-nee sarkon fordult a folyosón és gyorsan Itachi ajtajához sétált, tudtam, hogy az apokalipszis nagyon,  _nagyon_  közel van. Sasuke megpróbálta megállítani, de amikor odaért Itachi ajtajához, már túl késő volt. Kyuu-nee már bement.

\- JÓ REGGELT, MENYÉT! – hallottam meg, ahogy kiabál, aztán megláttam őt Itachi ágyán, pont úgy, ahogy azt korábban Sasukéval csinálta. Egyszerűen ráugrott Itachira.

\- Na-mi-ka-ze... – Ez volt az egyetlen dolog, amit hallottam, aztán Itachi megfordult az ágyban, aminek a hatására mindketten leestek onnan, rajtuk a takaróval, félig verekedve, félig birkózva, félig fogalmam sincs mit csinálva. Lesokkoltam, és esküdni mertem volna, hogy Sasuke is. Tudtuk, hogy Kyuubi a tűzzel akar játszani, de sosem képzeltük volna, hogy egyenesen az oroszlán barlangjába ugrik. Két másodperc múlva Kyuu-nee már fel is pattant, és őrülten röhögve kirohant a szobából, Itachi pedig kergette, és az egész úgy nézett ki, mintha két ötéves kisgyerek fogócskázna.

\- FUSSATOK! – utasított minket, mi pedig így is tettünk. Higgyetek nekem, te sem akarnál egy dühös Uchiha Itachit a nyomodban azzal a tökéletesen halálos nézésével. Szóval lerohantunk a lépcsőn, mint az elmebajosok, ki a bejárati ajtón, egyenesen az X1-es felé. Kinyitottam a hátsó ajtót, beugrottam Sakura és Ino ölébe, becsuktam az ajtót olyan gyorsan, ahogy csak tudtam, és Sasuke is ugyanígy tett az anyósülésen. Csak akkor vettem megint nyugodtan a levegőt, amikor meghallottam az autó zárját kattanni. Kyuu-nee is a vezetőülésben volt.

\- Gyere kifele onnan! – Itachi az X1-esen kívül volt, és durván kopogott Sasuke ablakán, a szemeit lehetetlenül dühösen a nővéremre szegezve. – Túl messzire mentél, Namikaze. Viseld a következményeket! Kifelé!

\- Oh, Tachi-chan, ne legyél már ilyen rosszkedvű! – mosolygott rá, figyelmen kívül hagyva, hogy Ino és Sakura kikerekedett szemekkel nézték a félig meztelen Itachit. – Anko megkért, hogy keltselek fel, hogy biztosan ébren legyél, amikor ideér, nagyjából tíz percen belül.

\- Ezért betörsz a szobámba és rám ugrasz az ágyamban? – sziszegte, de a hangja még mindig tökéletesen kontrollált volt. – Csak várj, amíg a kezeim közé kerülsz!

És, akarjátok tudni, Kyuu-nee hogyan válaszolt erre a kijelentésre? Ez egyszerű, egész testével Sasuke fölé hajolt, hogy a mellette lévő ablakhoz kerüljön, és megnyalta az üveget. Nem egy gyors nyalintás volt, hanem egy nagyon hosszú, bosszantó, az a „sokkal, de sokkal jobb vagyok nálad, próbálj meg elkapni" típusú nyalás.

Említettem már – az utolsó öt percben – hogy a nővérem kibaszottul elmebajos?

Itachi még egyszer utoljára ráütött az ablakra, aztán megfordult és bement. Ekkor vettem észre egy ősi kannyi tetoválást a bal lapockáján, és kíváncsi lettem, vajon mit jelenthet. Sosem értettem az ősi kanjikhoz.

Akárhogy is, nem szólaltam meg. Ahogy a többiek sem a kocsiban. Azonban, Kyuu-nee boldogan mosolygott.

\- Irány a strand, gyerekek! – kiáltott, mintha tökéletesen hétköznapi lett volna, amit az előbb tett.

\- TE TELJESEN MEGŐRÜLTÉL?! – csattantam fel. Majdnem megölt! Ha Itachi elkapott volna, most halott lennék!

\- Ezt eddig is tudnod kellett volna, dobe. – Hát nem édes ez a Sasuke? Ja, igen, a fattyú! – A jobb kérdés az: miért próbálod meg mindig megölni magad azzal, hogy felidegesíted a bátyámat?

\- Mert mókás! – mutatta meg nekünk az egyik legszebb mosolyát, amit valaha láttam. - Sportot kéne űznöm Itachi piszkálásából. Komolyan! Annyira menő. Feldobta a napom!

Ezzel nem is tudtam volna vitatkozni, amilyen nyugodtan és boldogan vezetett. És nyilvánvalóan Sasuke sem, ugyanis ő felsóhajtva homlokon csapta magát.

\- Mellesleg, helló? Él még a lányok közül valaki? – kérdezte a nővérem a visszapillantó tükörbe nézve, hogy egy pillantást vessen Sakurára és Inóra, akik, úgy tűnt, mintha valamiféle transzban lennének.

\- Sakura-chan? – integettem a szeme előtt, ám ő semmilyen agyi aktivitásnak nem adta jelét. Mi az ördög történt?

\- Azt hittem, már érettebbek ennél! – szólt közbe Sasuke, mire felhúztam a szemöldököm.

\- Hagyd csak őket, Sasuke, nem minden nap van ilyen látványban részük – kuncogott Kyuu-nee, én pedig egyre inkább összezavarodtam.

\- Kérhetnék valami magyarázatot? – kérdeztem, ahogy a nővéremről a fattyúra vándorolt a tekintetem.

\- Ez az Uchiha-effekt – mondta újból az útra szegezve a tekintetét. – Sasukénál már láthattad. Megjelenik, a lányok pedig agykárosodást szenvednek. – Ennek nem kéne normális dolognak lennie! – Itachinál is ugyanez van, annyi különbséggel, hogy idősebb – ami a nőknél annyit tesz, hogy szexisebb -, és valószínűleg sosem látták még csak pizsamaalsóban, kócos hajjal, és feldühítve, ami – véleményem szerint, de ha ezt valaha elmondod valakinek, letagadom – még szexibbé teszi.

\- Szuper, egyszerűen szuper! – Mintha nem lett volna elég, hogy Sasuke is ilyen hatással van a lányokra. – Hogy keltsük fel őket?

\- Sima ügy – mondta Kyuu-nee, én pedig éreztem, hogy most robbantani fog. – Ó istenem, Sasuke, a farkad olyaaaan naagy! - GÁH!

\- MI?!

\- HOL?!

\- HOGYAN?!

\- Ki foglak nyírni, Kyuubi!

\- Látod? Sikerült! – Ez nem jó mód arra, hogy felkelts valakit. Erre a legrosszabb ébredni. Perverz lányok! – Örülök, hogy visszatértetek az „elvakított egy Uchiha" országból, csajok!

\- Kyuu-san, ez meg mi volt?! – kérdezte Sakura, és én komolyan azt fontolgattam, hogy itt hagyom őket. Még csak reggel negyed nyolc volt, és máris eleget láttam és hallottam.

\- Ez, édesem, Uchiha Itachi volt félmeztelenül és begurulva. – Perverzekkel vagyok körülvéve, engedjenek ki! – Most pedig irány Suna. A strand csakis ránk vár.

Oh, ezaz. A strand, és egy rohadt őrült nap egy személyben. Nagyon rábasztam.

 

**\- Kukuku -**

\- Kiba, megint vérzik az orrod – hallottam meg Ino hangját, és az öklöm egy másodperc múlva már meg is találta Kiba fejét. Az a rohadt perverz egész reggel a nővérem után folyatta a nyálát!

\- Naruto, nem töltheted azzal a napodat, hogy mindenkit megversz, aki Kyuu-san után nyáladzik – mondta Shikamaru a törölközőjén ülve, a tekintetével messzire elkerülve a nővéremet. – Tudom, hogy a nővéred, de láttad már, hogy mi van rajta?

Igen, láttam. Az a rohadt, átkozott róka mini fekete brazil bikinit vett fel, ami annyi tesz, hogy a felső rész szinte semmit sem takar, az alsó pedig egy kibaszott tanga! És ha olyan homokóra alakod van, amit még a topmodellek is irigyelnének, ez nem épp a legjobb dolog.

Szerintem az összes férfi a strandon felfalta a szemeivel a nővéremet. Kivéve persze Lee-t, aki túlságosan Sakurára összpontosított, Shikamarut, aki volt olyan okos, hogy félrenézzen, és Sasukét. És komolyan kétkedni kezdtem Sasuke szexuális beállítottságát illetően, ugyanis a srác közös törölközőn osztozott Kyuu-nee-vel. Egy heteró tinédzser sem tudna úgy lefeküdni mellé, hogy higgadt marad, főleg, ha még a testük össze is ér!

Még Shikamaru sem, pedig ő tiszteli a leginkább a nővéremet.

Ezen kívül a nap fennakadás nélkül telt el. Kibát még egy párszor fej bevertem, Genma kapott egy szúrós nézést tőlem, Sasuke pedig az egész napot azzal töltötte, hogy Kyuu-nee-vel beszélgetett, mintha olyan régi és nagyon közeli barátok lennének, én pedig irigykedni kezdtem rá. Ő az én nővérem, basszameg!

Sakura, Ino és Hinata a maguk lányos dolgairól beszélgettek, amíg mi, pasik valami labdajátékot játszottunk. Nagyon, nagyon kellemes nap volt. És boldognak éreztem magam.

Egészen este hétig, amíg Anko meg nem érkezett. Kettő dolgot hozott magával, amit nagyon nem akarta látni: öt üveg Absolut Vodkát, és Itachit. Fogalmatok sincs, mennyire félek attól a pasitól! Reggel majdnem megölt minket, és ahogy ránk néz, az nem ígér semmi jót.

\- Naruto. – Odafordultam a nővéremhez, aki épp a törölközőjéről állt fel, és közeledni kezdett felém. – Üljetek körbe a barátaiddal, a móka csak most kezdődik.

\- Mit tervezel? – Oké, a nővéremtől is félek. Mit ne mondjak, elég ijesztő tud lenni.

\- Csak tedd, amit mondok, oké? – fordult meg, aztán Ankóhoz kezdett beszélni, és egy kicsit Itachit is idegesítette.

Egy nap csak rájövök, hogy mit szed Itachi, ami miatt képes figyelmen kívül hagyni a nővérem. Mert tudom, hogy ő a nővérem, de szinte teljesen meztelenül rázza a seggét előtte, őt viszont mintha ez nem is érdekelné, és ez úgy tűnik, csak még jobb kedvre deríti a nővérem. Komolyan nem értem ezt a kettőt.

Szóval, tettem, amit kért tőlem, és egy pár percen belül már egy kis körben ültünk. Kiba és Lee középről tűzijátékot lőtt ki, amikor a nap elkezdett lemenni. A hangulat egészen kellemes volt, mindenki boldogan cseverészett, én pedig örültem, hogy Kyuu-nee idehozott minket.

Ha már itt tartunk, a nővérem felvett egy eléggé  _rövid_  nadrágot, hogy takarja a combjait – hál' istennek! – és megköszörülte a torkát.

\- Oké, mindenki, csináljunk egy kis változtatást. Genma, ülj Shikamaru mellé, kérlek – mondta, aztán, amikor Genma már nyitotta volna a száját, folytatta. – Csináld, amit mondok, ne ellenkezz! Kiba, állj fel Naruto mellől, és ülj Hinata és Ino közé. Anko, te gyere, és ülj ide az öcsém és Itachi mellé. Húzd ki a karót a seggedből, és játssz velünk.

Muszáj rájönnöm, hogy sikerült még mindig életben maradnia, ugyanis az a nézés, amivel Anko megjutalmazta, majdnem engem is megölt.

\- Sasuke, el ne merj menni a közelemből! Akkor, azt hiszem, készen állunk. Kezdhetjük.

A végleges sorrend így nézett ki: én, tőlem balra Kyuu-nee, Sasuke, Sakura, Lee, Hinata, Kiba, Ino, Genma, Shikamaru, és a jobb oldalamon Anko. Itachi pedig Anko mögött állt, ami egy kicsit a frászt hozta rám.

\- Kezdhetjük? Mit? – kérdezte Lee a nővéremre mosolyogva. Kyuu-nee erre csak kinyitotta ez egyik üvegét, és öntött belőle egy kicsit a műanyag pohárba, ami Sasuke kezében volt.

Aztán odaadta az üveget Sasukénak, aki elismételte az előbbi mozdulatsort Sakura poharával, és odaadta a lánynak az üveget, aki pedig továbbra is mozgásban tartotta azt.

\- Ha a szüleitek kérdezik, még sosem láttatok, szagoltatok, sőt, ittatok vodkát. Mind fiatalkorúak vagytok – kivéve Lee-t -, ezért én le fogod tagadni minden vádat, miszerint alkoholt adtam nektek. Anko és Genma a tanúim, Itachi meg csak egyszerűen seggfej.

Azt hittem, ez lesz az a pillanat, amikor Itachi kinyírja őt, de túlságosan nyugodtnak és kontrolláltnak tűnt. Kyuubi túlélt egy újabb pillanatot! Aztán mosolyogva ránk nézett.

\- Értitek?

Egy egyhangú „igen" hallatszott, és ekkor jöttem rá, hogy Anko a maradék Absolut Vodkát megtartotta magának. Már épp azon voltam, hogy felháborodjak, amikor észrevettem, hogy a nővérem megtölti a poharamat. Túl jól ismerte a kígyó barátnőjét.

\- Jó! Akkor kezdjük! – vigyorgott, én meg imádkoztam, hogy anya és apa ne legyenek otthon másnap reggel. – A szabályok egyszerűek. Ha azt mondom, hogy még sosem tettem valamit, viszont valaki a jelenlévők közül igen, annak innia kell! Például: sosem csókoltam még meg fiút. Így mindenki, aki már smárolt fiúval, az iszik. Én kezdem, aztán Naruto, Anko, Shika, és így tovább.

Mindenki bólintott. Persze, ki ne értene egyet Kyuubi őrült ötletével, hogy mindenkit leitasson?

\- Sosem szexeltem.

És már kezdi is! Hát persze, hogy valami ilyesmivel kellett kezdenie! Ő egyértelműen ivott, aztán láttam, hogy Sasuke ugyanezt teszi mellette. Én is ittam, és észrevettem, hogy Genma, Anko – duh! – Shikamaru, Ino és Hinata is. És ekkor, valami kattant az agyamban.

\- Kiba?! – Fintorgott, szomorúan a poharát bámulva, majdnem összetörve azt a tartásában. – EZ MOST KOMOLY?!

\- KUSSOLJ, SZEMÉT! – ordított vissza elvörösödve. URAMISTEN, KIBA SZŰZ!

\- Nem láttam, hogy ittál volna, Sa-ku-ra. – Ino sunyin nézett Sakura-chanra, aki csak elpirult a beszólás miatt. Sakura is? De… hiszen, még Hinata is… Áh, hagyjuk.

\- Hagyjál, Ino! Jogom van szűznek lenni, te malac! – mondta Sakura csúnyán nézve a barátnőjére. Gííz, nők!

\- Még szűz vagy, Lee? – kérdezte Kyuu-nee, egy igazi mosollyal az ajkain.

\- Igen, az vagyok, Kyuu-san! – Lee, a folyton izgatott Lee. – A hagyomány szerint egészen a házasságig várok vele!

\- Örülök. – A nővérem a világ legperverzebb embere, aki örül egy szűz Lee-nek. – Te is vársz házasságig, Tachi-chan? Vagy csak nincs senki, aki lefeküdne veled? – Meg fog halni! Őrült róka!

\- Elég, Namikaze. Én nem veszek részt a gyerekes játékotokban – mondta Itachi azon az érdes, mély hangján. Lefogadom, hogy mindenkinek végigfutott a hideg a gerincén.

\- Jajj, ne csináld már, ne legyél válogatós. Játssz velünk – fogta meg Anko Itachi egyik lábát, aztán beleharapott. Látjátok?! Ez egy kurvára őrült nőszemély!

\- Naruto, te jössz. – Ja, tényleg.

\- Hm… Sosem szexeltem nyilvános helyen. – Ez volt az egyetlen dolog, ami eszembe jutott. És tényleg, sosem csináltam. Se én, se a jelenlévők nagy része. A három idősebb, valamint Sasuke és Shikamaru ittak csak. – Tényleg, Shika?

\- Ja, ez az előnye annak, ha idősebb nővel jársz. Nem normálisak – mondta, és láttam, hogy Anko és Kyuu-nee megemelik a poharukat a tiszteletére. Shikamaru csak mosolygott. Tudtam, hogy pletykálták, hogy Shikamaru egy tanárral járt tavaly, de sosem kérdeztem, hogy tényleg igaz-e. Gondolom, az volt. - Anko-san, te jössz.

És itt jön a perverz kígyó!

\- Sosem csináltam hármasban. – És már döntötte is a poharát, szintúgy Genma és… Sasuke, meg Shikamaru. Mégis, mi az ördög van ezekkel?

\- Ez most komoly, Shikamaru? És sosem mondtad nekem? – morgott rá Ino Genma elé hajolva, hogy rá tudjon ütni a karjára. – Szörnyű barát vagy!

\- Jó tudni, hogy engeded, hogy az a nő ennyire befolyással legyen az életedre! – mondta Itachi, és a hangjától kirázott a hideg. Sasuke egy éles pillantást küldött felé, de Kyuu-nee volt az, aki válaszol neki.

\- Ezt úgy mondod, mintha te még sosem csináltad volna hármasban, Itachi. Micsoda szégyen, így letagadni az élményeidet. –Emlékeztek, hogy mondtam, hogy ha túl sokat tudsz az ellenfeled életéről, az egy nagyon rossz dolog? Hát igazam volt.

Itachi csúnyán nézett a nővéremre.

\- Sasuke hadd tegyen, amit akar, és ennyi. Nem befolyásoltam őt semmilyen rossz dologban. Shika, folytasd, kérlek.

\- Sosem csókolóztam lánnyal. – Tehát Shikamaru le akarja itatni az összes pasit, mi? Jól van akkor. A számhoz emeltem a poharat, és majdnem félrenyeltem, amikor láttam, hogy mindhárom lány iszik.

\- Miről maradtam le? – kérdeztem, és Inóról a piruló Hinatára és aztán Sakurára néztem. Mindhárma kuncogni kezdtek.

\- A lányok a természetüknél fogva kíváncsiak – válaszolt Sakura, és hirtelen, mellette Lee eldőlt. – Ne foglalkozz vele, nem bírja a piát, még egy cseppet sem.

Ez sokkal érdekesebbé kezdett válni, mint az valaha gondoltam volna. És valami furcsát vettem ekkor észre mellettem. Sasuke valamit súgott a nővérem fülébe, ő pedig halkan felnevetett, és egyenesen a szemébe nézve mondta: - Igen, Sasuke.

Erre Sasuke grimaszolt egyet, és szintén ivott.

Na, ez fura volt! Mit kérdezett a nővéremtől, mielőtt ivott? Talán Sasuke is olyan srác, aki csak szexel, de nem csókolózik? Mi a pokol?

\- Gyerünk, Genma!

Genma mondott valami hülyeséget arról, hogy sosem csókolta még meg a legjobb barátja pasiját. Mind ránéztünk, és egyedül Anko ivott, ami miatt mindenki felhúzott szemöldökkel bámult rá. Anko legjobb barátai Itachi és a nővérem voltak. És mivel Itachi és Anko jártak – sosem mondták ki hangosan, de ugyan már! Mindig együtt voltak! -, az azt jelentette, hogy Anko megcsókolta a nővérem pasiját!

Kurva!

\- Sosem – kezdte Ino, és már a mosolyából tudtam, hogy Sakurával fog baszakodni – használtam arra a legjobb barátomat, hogy a fiút, aki tetszik, féltékennyé tegyem.

Oh, anyám, ez már több éve volt. És akkor mi van, ha beleegyeztem, hogy járjak Sakurával, hogy Sasukét féltékennyé tegyük? Ami persze nem jött össze, de mindegy.

Esküszöm, hogy hallottam, hogy Sakura kurvának nevezi Inót, mielőtt iszik. Aztán én is ittam, meg Anko, Kiba, és… Sasuke. Ki is volt Sasuke legjobb barátja? Neji talán? Sokat láttam őket együtt.

Mindegy, Kiba mondott valami olyan hülyeséget a maszturbálásról, hogy mindenki rábámult. Mi a franc van ennek a kutyának a fejében, ami megeszi az agyát? Most komolyan!

\- Sosem… láttam senki hozzám közel állót szexelni – mondta Hinata, az én szemeim pedig tágra nyíltak. Mióta nem viselkedik félénken? Hajrá, Hinata, hajrá! És ivott. Gáh, perverz lány, ki tette ezt veled?!

Shikamaru ivott, és Ino, Sasuke, Anko és a nővérem is. És, valami oknál fogva, már nem akartam tudni a kérdést a következő kérdésemre. – Kit láttál, Kyuu-nee?

A vigyora arra késztetett, hogy félős kiskutyaként rohanjak el.

\- Téged. – GÁH! MINEK KÉRDEZTEM?! – Az exed nagyon hangos volt, Naruto. Hiba volt őt hazahoznod.

\- Senkinek sem kellett volna otthon lennie! – ordítottam, de ő továbbra is csak vigyorgott. – Te miért voltál?

\- Mert egy ravasz róka vagyok – válaszolta. Most annyira gyűlölöm! – De ne aggódj, nem csak téged láttalak, nem igaz, Sasuke?

\- Baszd meg! – szinte suttogta. Nem fogom megkérdezni! Komolyan nem akarom tudni!

Visszatérve a játékhoz, mivel Lee ki volt ütve, Sakura következett, aki sóhajtott, mielőtt azt mondta volna: - Sosem csókoltam meg azt az embert, akit szeretek.

És most hatalmas csend. Aztán Kyuu-nee és Anko iszik, de rajtuk kívül senki más nem.

Sasuke megköszörülte a torkát, így a kellemetlen csend megtört. Hála istennek!

\- Sosem tetszett ez a hülye játék. – SZEMÉT! – Kyuu, játsszunk mást.

Mindenki a nővéremet és Sasukét bámulta. És az a ravasz vigyor, ami megjelent a nővérem ajkain, valami olyasmit jelentett, amit nagyon látni akartam.

\- Felelsz, vagy mersz, Sasu-chan? – Itt volt már az ideje, hogy egy kis változtatás legyen a szituációban! A három idősebben kívül senki sem volt az ivászathoz szokva. Szóval Lee már halott volt, Hinata sokkal jobban elvörösödik, mint általában, Ino és Sakura már egy kicsit becsiccsentve néztek ki, Kiba úgy mosolygott, mint egy kibaszott őrült kutya, én pedig egy kicsit szédültem. Shikamaru úgy tűnt, teljesen jól van, és Sasukéról is ezt mondtam volna, ha nem lett volna ott az a halvány pirosság az arcán.

Ilyen állapotban lévő tinikkel Felelsz, vagy Merszet játszani nem igazán jó ötlet!

\- Felelek – mondta Sasuke, mire a gonosz mosoly a nővérem arcán kiszélesedett.

\- Legutóbb, amikor szexeltél a jelenlegi exeddel, voltatok olyan hangosak, hogy azzal felkeltsétek a szomszédokat? – Ó, jézusom! Miért kell ilyennek lennie? Miért nem engedi, hogy átlagos tinédzserek legyünk? Az isten szerelmére, miért lettek volna Sasuke és az exe hangosak?!

\- És ha igen? – EZ VOLT A VÁLASZA?! MI A PICSA?! Mindenki lesokkolva bámult rá. – Nagyon kellemes dugás volt.

És én még azt hittem, hogy Sasuke nonszexuális! Basszus!

\- ÁH, TUDTAM! – ordította Kyuu-nee, és Itachi felé fordulva rámutatott. – JÖSSZ NEKEM SZÁZ DOLLÁRRAL!

\- Te fogadást kötöttél a bátyámmal?! – És most már Sasuke is dühös volt. Mindenki más még mindig a sokk hatása alatt volt, Anko és Genma somolygott, Kyuu-nee meg úgy vigyorgott, mint aki megnyerte a lottó ötöst, Itachi pedig elég idegesnek nézett ki! – Azon, hogy milyen hangosan dugok?! Te komolyan ebben a világban élsz? Vagy akár egyikőtök is?

\- Valami… nagyon zavarót mondott rólad, és én nem hittem neki – magyarázta Itachi, azon a folyton mély, kontrollált hangján. – Kényszerített, hogy emiatt fogadjak vele, de én sosem gondoltam volna, hogy igazat beszél. Most komolyan, Sasuke!

\- Ez az én életem! Maradj ki belőle! – ordított, és már készült felállni, amikor a nővérem megragadta a csuklóját.

\- Ha elmész, kibaszottul fog fájni. Ülj le – mosolygott, aztán felém fordította a tekintetét. – Naru-chan, felelsz, vagy mersz?

Oh, basszus! Nem! Nem fogom engedni, hogy a nővérem bármit is kérdezzen tőlem!

\- Merek! – És, talán ez volt életem eddigi legnagyobb hibája.

\- Puszild meg Kibát. - …MI?!

\- MEG A FRANCOKAT! – Nem, nem, nem, nem, nem!

\- Én vagyok a kistestvéred! – kiáltottam, elszörnyedve nézve rá. – Hogy teheted ezt velem?!

Azt hittem, sikerült megenyhítenem, amikor a keze mozdult, hogy az aranyszínű hajamat simogassa, és aranyosan rám mosolygott. De ő elmebeteg, emlékeztek?

\- Menj és csókold meg Kibát, mielőtt egy nyelves csókot kéret tőled Sasukéval! – Rossz, rossz, rossz testvér! A FENÉBE!

És a legnagyobb probléma az, hogy valójában átfutott az agyamon, hogy a puszit Kibával felcserélem egy nyelves csókra Sasukéval. Basszus! Hova tettem az agyam?! Oh, igen, Kyuubi megette. Ámbár, Kiba még mindig káromkodva csapkodott a karjaival. Ugyan már, a srác még szűz, nem csoda, hogy így reagál.

\- Oh, Kiba-chan? – hallottam a nővérem finom, bájos hangját, és már tudtam, hogy nem akarom azt a dolgot, ami következik. Mert amikor Kyuu-nee ezt a hangot használja, akkor valakit el fog csábítani. És – na, mit mondtam? – Kiba már két másodpercen belül nyáladzik is, teljesen hipnotizálva a nővérem kuncogása által, és már le is győzték.

Nagy levegőt vettem, és hirtelen előre dőltem, olyan gyorsan nyomba egy puszit a szájára, ahogyan csak tudtam. De még így sem voltam elég gyors, hogy leelőzzem Anko vakuját.

És már ott is volt, egy kép rólam a fényképezőgépében, amint megcsókolom Kibát. Miért is nem választottam Sasukét?

\- TE MOCSOK! – ébredt fel Kiba a hipnózis alól. – MIT TETTÉL VELEM?!

Ja, tökmindegy!

\- Shika, felelsz, vagy mersz? – kérdeztem tőle, amíg ő megtöltötte a poharát.

\- Felelek. Ha merek, az túl sok gonddal jár. – A jó öreg Shikamaru.

\- Van itt bárki, akivel már kerültél szexuális helyzetbe? – Áh! Az összes mocskos kis titkodat meg fogom tudni! Nm vagy szent, ugye, Shika?

\- Igen – mondta egyszerűen. Mi?!

\- KIVEL?! – Tudni akartam! Mármint, Sakura még szűz volt, és tudtam, hogy Ino a legjobb barátja volt, szóval ki volt zárva, hogy bármi is történt volna köztük. Ami azt jelentette, hogy csak Hinata maradt. Mert Shika nem mászna rá Ankóra vagy a nővéremre, ugye?

\- Ez két kérdés, és nekem csak egyre kell válaszolnom – mondta, aztán beleivott a vodkájába, és lehalkította a hangját, hogy csak én halljam. – És nem, nem csináltam semmit Hinatával.

Oh, baszd meg! Elmondja, hogy csinált valakivel valami szexxel kapcsolatosat, és nem mondja meg, hogy kivel? Rossz Shika, rossz!

\- Genma-san, felelsz, vagy mersz? – Tudod, a gond azzal, ha félig józan tinédzsereknek alkohol van a kezükben, és közben nem iszogatós játékot játszanak, hogy a tinédzserek megisszák az összes piát, folyton újratöltik a poharaikat, aztán megint isznak. Így hát, a helyzet jelenlegi állása szerint a lányok szédültek, Kiba szinte halott volt, én és Sasuke jobban kipirultunk, mint kéne, és Shika, hát, ő gyanúsan jól volt.

\- Merek, kölyök – válaszolt Genma, és Shikamaru megállt egy pillanatra, mintha átgondolna valamit. Először Ankóra nézett, aztán róla a nővéremre, és végül megint Genmára. És esküszöm, hogy az ajkain egy nagyon halvány, gonosz mosoly ült.

\- Anko-san azt mondta, elég jól táncolsz. Igaz ez? – kérdezte, mire Anko elkezdett nevetni. – Az éjszakai klubok királya, ha nem tévedek.

\- Igen, kölyök, miért? – Ó, szegény Genma, el sem tudnád képzelni, hogy Shikamaru zseniális elméje mit tervez a számodra.

\- Akkor csábítsd el Kyuu-sant egy sztriptíztánccal! – Egy pillanatra minden elcsendesedett, aztán…

\- SHIKAMARU, KEDVESEM, CSODÁLATOS VAGY! – kiáltott Anko, és a belét is kiröhögte. – Miért nincs meg a telefonszámod?!

\- Mert nyolc évvel fiatalabb nálad, te perverz kígyó – mondta neki Itachi egy grimasszal az arcán. Még mindig Anko mögött állt, és egy üveg vodka volt a kezében – hogy került az oda? -, macskaszerű szemeivel pedig csendesen figyelte a játékot.

\- Azt szeretnéd, ha Kyuunak sztriptízelnék mindenki szeme láttára? – kérdezte Genma, mire Shikamaru a poharát az szájához nyomva bólintott. – Nem lehetne privátban?

\- Nem. – Oh, istenem, Genma annnnyiraa ideges lett. Lefogadom, hogy azért akart privátban sztriptízelni, hogy ráugorhasson Kyuu-nee-re. De mindenki előtt? Rábaszott!

A nővérem felé fordítottam a fejemet, és észrevettem, hogy mosolyog, de… furcsán. Nem a szokásos csipkelődő mosolya volt, hanem valami sokkal gyengédebb, sokkal visszafogottabb, mintha a helyzet nem lenne száz százalékig kényelmes a számára. Láttam, hogy Genma felkel, és halkan felszisszen. Közelebb sétált a tűzhöz, ahol a nővérem ült, és kinyújtotta neki a kezét. Ő felsóhajtott, de elfogadta a gesztust, és felkelt. Minden túl csendes, túl kínos volt, amíg…

-  _I'm too sexy for my love, too sexy for my love. Love's going to leave me!_ – robbant ki a zene Anko iPhonejából. Mégis, mitől őrültek meg ennyire ezek az emberek? Hogy már a húszas éveikben vannak? Ha amiatt van, akkor alig várom, vége legyen a nyárnak, és végre október legyen!

Mindenki tágra nyílt szemekkel bámult Ankóra vagy Genmára, nem tudva, hogy most nevetniük kéne, vagy nem lenne helyénvaló. Bárhogy is, Sasuke egy halk nevetést hallatott, mire mindenki felröhögött. Genma annyira elvörösödött! A következő huszonnégy órára Shika az én hősöm! És ha már róla van szó, olyan tekintettel nézett, mintha éppen kielemezne valamit. De mégis milyen francos tervet készített ez az átkozott zseni?

A másik oldalon a négy idősebb állt, Anko a fényképezőgépével kamerázott minden egyes pillanatot, míg az iPhoneja hangosan dübörögtette az „I'm too sexy" dalt. Genma kivette Itachi kezéből a vodkásüveget, mire az idősebb Uchiha nagyon csúnyán nézett rá - ó istenem, a Gyilkos Pillantást fogja használni Genmán! -, aztán ivott egy nagy kortyot, és bunkón visszalökte az üveget Itachi kezébe.

A nővérem az alsó ajkába harapott, próbálva visszafojtani a nevetést és elrejteni valamit, amire egyszerűen nem tudtam rájönni.

És Genma elkezdte. A zene ritmusára mozgatta a csípőjét, az egyik kezével a nővérem vállán, a másikkal pedig veszélyesen közel a tökéletesen lapos hasához.

Csak táncolt, végig a nővérem szemébe nézve, míg a kezeivel próbálta a teste minden porcikáját megérinteni. Aztán kezdte hagyni, hogy a zene átvegye felette az irányítást. Egesével gombolta ki a gombokat az ingén, az arcán pedig egy nevetséges mosoly trónolt.

A lányok nevettek, Kiba megszégyenítő kommenteket morgott, Sasuke pedig az egész jelenetet épp úgy nézte, mint Itachi: karba tett kézzel, felhúzott szemöldökkel és undorodó arckifejezéssel. Átkozott Uchihák!

Genma a seggét rázta! Ó uram, lődd le, kérlek! Úgy rázta a seggét, mint egy profi, vagy hasonló. És a nővérem most már komolyan igyekezett nem nevetni. Mindenki más nevetett, de a hangjukat elnyomta a zene. Szóval Genma nem is tudta, hogy milyen nevetségesen viselkedik!

Folytatta a táncot és a ruhái levételét. Az ing már a homokban volt, és a farmer rövidnadrágját kezdte kigombolni. Elég komolyan rámozdult a nővéremre; mindenfélét suttogott a fülébe, a bőrét simogatta, és felhúzta magához, hogy közel legyen hozzá. A nővérem mosolygott és nevetett, de tudtam, hogy valami nagyon nincs rendben ezzel a jelenettel. És ahogy Shikamaru nézett, ő is tudta ezt. A különbség az, hogy Shikamaru egy idő után ki fogja találni, mi a baj, és ki is találta.

\- Igazán? – motyogta egy apró mosollyal az arcán, amikor Anko kikapcsolta a zenét.

\- Elég, Genma, nevetséges vagy! – mondta Anko hangosan felnevetve. – Még Itachi is jobban sztriptízelne nálad!

\- Meg fogsz halni, Anko – figyelmeztette Itachi, és láttam, hogy Kyuu-nee visszavonul. Tényleg kellemetlenül érezte magát a pasas közelében.

\- Most boldog vagy, Shikamaru? – kérdezte, szürke szemeivel lyukat vágva Shikába.

\- Igen, Kyuu-san – mosolygott boldogan. – Azt hiszem, most Genma jö…

\- Felelsz, vagy mersz, Kyuubi? – kérdezte azonnal. Áh, ember, nem kellett volna a teljes nevén hívnod.

Sakura kezdett kiütődni, Hinata szintúgy. Ino úgy nézett ki, mint aki elbír még egy kicsivel, és Kiba még mindig a semmi miatt átkozódott. Sasuke talán úgy volt, mint én, kezdett naaaaaaaagyon szédülni. Shika pedig furcsa módon jól volt.

\- Felelek. - Kyuu-nee úgy nézett Genmára, mintha ki akarná hívni valamire, a karját keresztbefonva, felvetett állal ült. Általában akkor nézett ki így, amikor apával a cégen vitatkoztak.

\- Igaz az, hogy Kakashival jársz, vagy csak arra használod őt, hogy néhány ember számára foglaltnak tűnj? – Váó, na, ez meg miről szólt? Oké, szóval Genmát felidegesítette a tény, hogy egész nap flörtöl vele és a nővérem csak elutasítja, de mégis, mit vár ez a pasas? Hogy csak úgy simán figyelmen kívül hagyja majd Kakashit és lesmárolja? Áh, ez hülye baszd meg!

És most ez pont úgy hangzott, mintha Sasuke mondta volna, nagyszerű!

\- Nem, Genma, nem járok Kakashival! – Megismételnéd? – Valójában, Ankóval járok. A kapcsolatunk Itachival és Kakashival tiszta hazugság. Csupán el akarjuk rejteni a tényt, hogy melegek vagyunk, és szeretjük egymást. Szeretnéd látni a vibrátor gyűjteményünket?

\- Baszd meg. – Oké, ha fel tudtam volna állni anélkül, hogy elestem volna, seggberúgtam volna! De mivel nem tudtam, ezért Kyuu-nee tette meg helyettem.

\- Nem, Genma, te baszd meg te azt gyerekes hozzáállásodat. Megmondtam már: te és én csak barátok vagyunk! Ha szingli lennék, ami nem vagyok, akkor sem változna ez meg! – Hajrá, Kyuubi, hajrá! – Most pedig visszaülhetsz a helyedre és folytathatod a játékot, vagy megbaszhatod magad és elmehetsz innen. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy Anko és Itachi is haza tudják vinni a kölyköket.

Áhááhhá, na erre varrj gombot, idióta! Épp most csapott meg a kilencfarkú róka gonosz ereje!

A kilencfarkú róka egy belső poén. A nővéremnek van egy bámulatos kilencfarkú rókát ábrázoló tetoválása a jobb combja külső felén, mert a neve az ördögi kilencfarkú rókadémontól ered. Nem, nem morbid, egyáltalán nem.

Oké, vissza a történetbe. Genma megfordult és visszaült a számára kijelölt helyre. Shikamaru odapasszolta neki a vodkásüveget, ő pedig meghúzta. Ember, a kéretlen szerelem szívás!

\- Oké, Ino-chan, felelsz, vagy mersz? – kérdezte Anko kiürítve egy üveg vodkát. És a poharam megint tele volt. Szép!

\- Felelek – kuncogott Ino. Szerintem valami gond lehet a lányok és alkohol párossal, mert amint elkezdenek inni, a következő másodpercben már kuncognak is. Gáh! Idegesítő!

\- Kivel vesztetted el a szüzességed? – Köhögni kezdtem! Miért kérdezte ezt Anko?! Miért?! Basszus!

\- Késő már azt mondani, hogy merek? – kérdezte Shikamarutól, aki csak ránézett, és megint ivott. Szép, Shika! Csodálatos barát vagy!

\- Ha változtatsz, le kell nyomnod a nyelved Shikamaru torkán. – Anko egy ribanc!

\- De ő a legjobb barátom! – Úgy tűnik, egy lánynak megcsókolni a legjobb barátját valami olyasmi, amit nem tehetnek meg.

\- Pontosan, kedvesem.

Na, és most bajban voltam! Hogy miért?! Mert… talán volt közöm Ino első alkalmához. Csak talán.

\- Rendben, Narutóval volt. – Vagy talán tényleg minden miattam volt. Elfordítottam a fejem, és keresztbe tettem a karomat. Nem akarok arról beszélni, ami köztem és Ino között… történt.

\- Ó, a mini-róka a barátait döngeti, huh? - BASZD MEG, ANKO! EZ KÉT ÉVE VOLT!

\- Hagyd békén a mini-rókát és a szexuális élményeit, oké? – A nővérem most komolyan a segítségemre sietett? Ó istenem, lángra lobbant az ég, vagy mi van?

\- Milyen volt, Ino? – Basszus, pedig olyan jól ment eddig!

\- Valójában egész jó volt. – Ino, fogd már be! – Bár még mindig nem tudom, hogy történhetett.

\- Óh, csak fogd be, Ino! – mondtam felé fordulva. – Azért történt, mert bevertük a fejünket, és azt hittük, jó ötlet lesz. Csak folytasd a játékot, és szakadj le a témáról.

\- Mi a problémád a témával, Naru-chan? – Anko egy ribanc volt, aki túl sokat akart tudni! Semmi köze a köztem és Ino között történt dologhoz! És azt hiszem túlságosan is részeg vagyok. A fenébe!

\- Nincs problémám, Anko, csak annyi, hogy… ez valami, ami Ino és köztem történt. Senki másnak nincs hozzá köze – mondtam, és meglepett, mennyire összefüggően tudtam beszélni. Vér helyett lassan az az átkozott vodka folyt az ereimben.

\- Áh, hagyd csak – intett a kezével Ino, mintha az egész semmiség lenne, és a többiek felé fordult. Majdnem mindenki holtrészeg volt, ezért felsóhajtott, és csak aztán nézett a szemétre. – Felelsz, vagy mersz, Sasuke-kun?

\- Miért én? - óh gííz, Sasuke hangja kimondottan rekedtes volt! Vagy talán csak a füleimre is kezd hatni az alkohol. – Nincs más? Mondjuk Inuzuka, vagy valaki?

\- Kiba kidőlt. Már egy ideje meghalt az orrvérzése miatt – mutatott Ino Kibára, aki tényleg egy vérző orrú szobornak tűnt. Holnap úgy meg fogom verni a rohadékot. – Gyerünk, felelsz, vagy mersz?

\- Felelek – szisszent fel karba tett kézzel, amíg a nővérem a poharát kezdte tölteni.

\- Kivel dugtál a legjobbat? – Na ezért szeretem Inót! Ismeri a dörgést!

\- Merek. – És ezért utálom ezt a fattyút. Annyiraaa válogatós! Mi a problémája azzal, hogy kivel dugott a legjobbat? Nekem semmi bajom nem lett volna ezzel. Hülye szemét.

\- Mi bajod van?

\- A magánéletem az a magánéletem. Semmi közöd hozzá. – Sz-e-m-é-t! Szeeeeemét! Szemééééé… Oké, részeg vagyok!

\- Rendben, rendben. Akkor csókolj meg valakit innen – mondta Ino, épp, amikor Kiba végre eldőlt, és horkolni kezdett. Ahhahha, idióta kutya.

\- Arcon? – Mégis miért kellett a fattyúnak mindent túlkomplikálni? Egy csók az egy csók, miért viselkedik úgy, mint egy nyuszi, és beszél arcrapusziról?

\- Szájon – mondta neki Ino, mire az grimaszolt egyet. Óh, ugyan már, három aranyos és csinos lány is ül a körben, mi a problémád? Talán túl jó vagy nekik? – Bárkit választhatsz, még a seggrészegeket is. Fel tudjuk őket…

\- Nem kell – szólt élesem, leöntve a torkán a maradék vodkáját. A torkát néztem, ahogy mozog, amíg lenyelte a folyadékot, és megint visszatért a gyomromba az a furcsa érzés. Átkozott vodka, átkozott Sasuke!

Aztán valami egészen furcsa dolog történt. Ino Sasukét bámulta, arra várva, hogy végre válasszon valakit. Sakura ébren volt – mintha a „Sasuke megcsókol valakit" szavak kiszívták volna az alkoholt a véréből -, és úgy nézett a fattyúra, mint egy kiskutya a hideg esőben. Hinata félig volt csak magánál, Kiba és Lee még mindig ki voltak ütve, Shikamaru érdeklődve nézte a jelenetet, a négy idősebb pedig nem igazán figyelt. Anko épp Itachinak mondott valamit, Kyuu meg megnézett valamit a mobilján. Genma még mindig a saját üveg vodkáját itta, a szemét le sem véve a nővéremről.

Sasukének csak választania kellett valakit, és megtenni.

És meg is tette… Az egyetlen emberrel, akivel nem vártam volna.

A kezei oldalra nyúltak, elkapva egy figyelmetlen állat, és egy naiv arcot fordítva maga felé. És elég gyorsan dőlt előre ahhoz, hogy senki se tudjon reagálni. Szóval, amikor az ajkai megérintették Kyuubiét, aki ijedten nyitotta ki a szemeit, többféle reakció futott át az egész csapaton.

Én és Ino le voltunk sokkolva. Sakura épp azon volt, hogy mindjárt sír, vagy meggyilkol valakit, Genma tátott szájjal nézett és egy kicsit túl erősen szorította a vodkásüveget, majdnem össze is roppantotta. Anko hangosan felkiáltott, Itachi pedig felhúzta a szemöldökét. Az összes elérhető lány közül – a rohadt szemét -, neki a nő kellett.

\- Tudod, egy „Kyuubi, meg foglak csókolni!" azért jólesett volna – mondta pislogva, amikor Sasuke elengedte az állát.

\- Azt hittem, egyértelmű. – Mi? Hogy egy olyan nőt fogsz választani, aki öt évvel idősebb nálad, és pasija van? – Nem csókolnék meg olyat, akit nem kedvelek, vagy nem bízom benne eléggé. Ilyenből csak két ember van itt, és te vagy a közelebbi.

\- Én is megcsókolhatom a mini-Uchihát? – Áh, itt jön a kígyó! Hagyj már minket, Anko!

\- Nem! – szisszent fel Itachi, én pedig tágra nyílt szemekkel rábámultam. Most komolyan megváltoztatta a folyton kontrollált és tökéletes hangszínét? Komolyan felszisszent? Váó!

\- Óh, ez annyira jó lesz – hallottam meg ahogy Shikamaru dünnyög, aztán Anko megint elkapta Itachi lábát.

\- Senki más nem volt, akit megcsókolhattál volna, Sasuke? – kérdezte Itachi, és a hangja megint majdnem tökéletes volt. – Komolyan őt kellett megcsókolnod?

\- Igen. – Ez a beszélgetés szívááás lesz! – Miért? Féltékeny vagy, nii-san?

Látjátok? Tudtam!

Hadd emlékeztesselek titeket itt valamire: Uchiha Itachi arra született, hogy gyűlölje Namikaze Kyuubit. Ez a fizika törvénye. Nem lehet megváltoztatni, vagy vitába szállni vele. Még azt is le merném fogadni, hogy valami fontos helyre is fel van írva, mondjuk a Bibliába vagy ilyesmi. Szóval tényleg ne kérdezzétek meg, hogy Itachi féltékeny-e valakire, aki megcsókolta Kyuubit. Mert az eredmény fájdalmas halál lesz.

\- Mégis mi… - kezdte Itachi dühösen az öccsére nézve. De a nővérem, a nővérem lévén, már tudta, hogy katasztrófa közeleg, ezért félbeszakította.

\- Nem kéne valakitől felelsz, vagy merszet kérdezned, Sasuke? – szisszent rá, próbálva nem csúnyán nézni.

\- Ja – ásított fel, és a homokban az utolsó üveg vodkát kezdte keresni, de sajnálatos módon már csak a fele volt meg. – Felelsz, vagy mersz, Kyuu?

\- Miért én? Felelek.

\- Mert mindenki más ki van ütve, dühös, le van sokkolva, vagy Anko, szóval… - Anko valami ellenkezésszerű hangot adott ki magából, én pedig körülnéztem. Shikamaru úgy bámult, mintha moziban ülne, lazán a filmet nézve. Sakura elájult; Hinata, Kiba és Lee aludtak; Ino Shikamaru ölébe hajolt, épp alvásra készülődve; és Genma még midig dühös volt. Én próbáltam koncentrálni, de tudtam, hogy még akkor sem tudnék normálisan beszélni, ha megpróbálnék. Rohadt vodka! – Kinek a nevét kiáltod, amikor elélvezel? – Uh, mocskos szemét!

\- Merek.

\- Csókold meg a bátyámat.

MI?!

\- Magadnál vagy, Sasuke? – Oké, Itachi meg most felcsattant. Viszont az, hogy Sasuke miért nem volt még halott, miután Itachi így nézett rá, rejtély maradt. Itachi ideges volt! A szemeit résnyire szűkítette, az állkapcsát megfeszítette, és egy nagyon, nagyon sötét aura vette körbe. Még én is féltem, pedig nem is rám nézett így!

\- Ezt nem kérheted! – kiáltott fel Anko keresztbe tett kézzel, tágra nyílt szemekkel Sasukét bámulva. – Amit kérsz, az ugyanaz, mintha azt akarnád, hogy a víz a tűzzel keveredjen. Lehetetlen.

\- Kérj valami mást, Sasu-chan, nem csókolhatom meg a bátyádat. – Még Kyuu-nee is kihátrált. Mégis, mi van Sasuke fejében? Mert hogy agy nincs, az tuti. Legalábbis most nincs.

\- Miért nem? Megcsókoltál. Megcsókoltad Nejit. – Hogy mi van? Mit csinált? – Basszus, megcsókoltad a saját öcsédet! – Hé! Az egy „szeretlek édes kisöcsém, aludj jól" csók volt! És tizenöt voltam! – Miért nem tudod megcsókolni Itachit?

\- Mert egyikőtökkel sincs olyan kapcsolatom, mint amilyen vele van – mondta egyszerűen, és elkezdett felállni. – Nem várhatjátok el, hogy éveket dobjunk magunk mögé egy csókért.

\- Mindketten nevetségesek vagytok! – kiáltott fel Genma, és láttam, hogy Itachi felé fordul, hogy dühösen ránézzen. Óh, ember, na ez most durva lesz. – Kyuubi folyton megjátssza, hogy ő a „senki sem érhet hozzám, pasim van" nőcske, aztán fogja magát, és kölyköket csókolgat. És te, Itachi, tetteted, hogy Ankóval vagy, amikor egyértelmű, hogy nem vagytok együtt, és még csak meg sem próbálod megszerezni Kyuut. Egy kibaszott gyáva nyúl vagy!

\- Ó istenem, Genma, túl sokat ittál. Az ok, amiért megengedtem, hogy Sasuke megcsókoljon, az az, hogy ugyanúgy szeretem őt, mint Narutót: mint egy kistestvért. És tudom, hogy Sasuke semmilyen szexuális vagy romantikus érzést nem táplál irántam. – Figyelmen kívül hagyhatok mindent, ami körülöttem történik – minthogy Anko suttog valamit a dühös Itachinak, Sasuke mosolyog Kyuu-nee szavain, stb. -, csak hogy féltékeny legyek amiatt, amit mond? Ő az én nővérem! Nem a fattyúé! – Nejivel az csak egy átverés volt! Mindenki tudja, hogy a srác meleg! – Meleg? Mi a pokol? Nem tudtam! – És ezek csak szájrapuszik voltak. Mint amit a szüleimnek adnék elalvás előtt!

\- Itachi, ne! – hallottam meg Anko hangját, és kirázott a hideg. Itachi gonoszul mosolygott. Genmára bámult, és gonoszul mosolygott. És ha elég sok időt töltesz egy Uchihával, rá fogsz jönni, hogy semmi jó nem fog történni, amikor az a mosoly megjelenik. – Komolyan, ne!

\- Magyarázd meg nekem, Shiranui, gyáva nyúlnak hívsz, amiért nem csókolom meg a nőt, akinek a megszállottja vagy? – Ó istenem! Félek tőle! Mami! Rémálmaim lesznek ettől a sunyi mosolytól! – És melegnek hívsz, amiért jobb szeretem, ha a magánéletem privát marad, és nem csókolom meg a barátnőmet mások előtt?

\- Azért hívlak gyávának, mert nem vagy elég tökös ahhoz, hogy megcsókold! – Akkor én most elkezdek imádkozni az életemért, oké? – Csak elbújtok az „utálat" mögött, és…

\- Sajnállak, Shiranui. Annyira hülye és nevetséges vagy, hogy komolyan sajnállak. – És a mosolya szélesebb lett. Genma már ott tartott, hogy az üvegét a tűzbe dobja, és átlépi, hogy verekedésbe kezdjen Itachival – ami hiba lenne, mivel Itachi szintén mester Taijutsuban (igen, csatlakozott egy Taijutsu csapathoz és a nővérem ugyanehhez a csapathoz csatlakozott egy héttel később, csak hogy idegesítse) -, aki Anko mögött állt karba tett kézzel.

\- De amennyire sajnállak, annyira gyűlöllek is. És csak hogy tudd, őrült nagy élvezettel tölt el, hogy olyanokat kínozhatok, akiket gyűlölök. – Mami? Hol vagy, mami? Félek! Itachi egy rohadt démon! – És nem hagyhatom ki ezt a durva esélyt, hogy siralmassá tegyelek! Szóval kérlek, nyisd ki a kurva szemeidet, és dögölj meg a féltékenységtől.

Szóval részeg vagyok, ugye? Épp ezért, nem igazán esett le, hogy mit mondott. Shikamarunak viszont igen, mert mellettem azt suttogta, hogy „ilyen nincs". Sasuke úgyszintén, és a szemei tágabbra nyíltak, mint eddig bármikor. Anko szája tátva maradt, a nővérem pedig kettőt pislogott, aztán Itachihoz fordult, és már nyitotta a száját, hogy tiltakozni kezdjen. De sosem fejezte be.

Itachi hosszú ujjai a vérvörös tincsei közé kúsztak, és azokat erősen megmarkolva, durván magához húzta őt. Az ajkaik egymáshoz tapadtak, a szemük tágra nyílt, le sem véve a másikról a tekintetüket. Kyuu-nee kezei a mellkasát ütötték, és egy hang elhalt a torkában. Azt hittem, ez volt az este fénypontja, de szörnyen nagyot tévedtem. Itachi nem viccelt, amikor azt mondta, szereti, ha másokat szenvedni lát. És ha Genma úgy érezte a szájrapuszi miatt, hogy szíven szúrták, Itachi biztos akart lenni benne, hogy Genma szíve nagy fájdalmak között vérzik el.

Kinyitotta a száját, kezével még mindig a nővérem hajába markolva, és a nyelvét áterőszakolta az ajkai között, megízlelve a szája belsejét. Kyuu-nee megint rácsapott a mellkasára, miközben az ajkaik szétváltak, a nyelvük pedig újra összecsapott a csata hevében, igyekezve kitúrni a másikét a saját szájukból. És hirtelen – lefogadom, hogy a vérükben lévő vodka miatt történt -, leszakadt az ég és elszabadult a pokol.

Becsukták a szemüket. Kyuu-nee feladta Itachi mellkasának az ütögetését, és erősen a nyakába és a hajába markolt, karmolva az elérhető bőrfelületeket. Ajkak egymáshoz tapadtak, nyelvük privát háborút vívott a másikéval, a testük felhevülve egymáshoz nyomódott.

Mind a ketten próbálták a legtöbbet kihozni a másikból. Mind a ketten a végsőkig akarták húzni a másikat, hogy lássák, meddig tudnak elmenni anélkül, hogy összeroppannak, próbálták a másikat vad behódolásra kényszeríteni. Ez nem csók volt, hanem harc. És ez kibaszottul a legszenvedélyesebb, legforróbb dolog volt, amit valaha láttam!

\- TI KURVÁRA MEGŐRÜLTETEK? - kiáltott Anko, visszahozva őket a valóságba. Kyuu-nee gyomron vágta Itachit, és úgy ugrott vissza, mint egy vad róka, ami kész volt támadni és ölni, ha szükség van rá.

Mindketten piros ajkakkal, kivörösödve lihegtek. Szóval nem csak nekem, nekik is „forró" volt. De a düh és őrjöngés, ami Kyuu-nee szemeiben égett, túltett azon a forróságon. - MI A FRANC VAN KETTŐTÖKKEL?

\- Boldog vagy, Shiranui? – kérdezte Itachi, és a hüvelykujjával megtörölte az alsó ajkát, ami vérzett jobb oldalt – megharapta?! -, de a mosolya még mindig ott volt. – Remélem igen, mert ez nem fog mégegyszer megtörténni.

Genma végre a tűzbe dobta az üvegét, ezzel egy kis robbanást előidézve, aztán hátat fordított nekünk, és elsétált. Basszus, pokolian fájdalmas lehet végignézni, ahogy a lány, akit szeretsz, megcsókolja a legádázabb ellenségét.

És váó, az a csók eszméletlen volt. Elég nagy szívás lehet ez Genma számára. Nos, az ő hibája! Mondtam neki, hogy ne játsszon az ördöggel. Vagyis mondtam volna, ha tudtam volna összefüggően beszélni.

\- Vége az estének! – jelentette ki Kyuu-nee, én pedig néztem, ahogy Shikamaru feláll és lesöpri a nadrágjáról a homokot. Sasuke és én – az utolsó két ember, aki ébren volt – ülve maradtunk. – Anko, elhoztad a hét üléses SUV-t?

\- Igen, gondoltam, hogy itt maradsz a sunai lakásodban. – Lakás Sunában? – És mivel ismerem Genma hangulatváltozásait, felkészülten jöttem.

\- El tudnád vinni magadhoz néhányukat, amíg kijózanodnak? Naruto, Sasuke és talán Shikamaru velem maradnak. – Ó ne. Ez nem jó. Nem akarom az éjszakát a fattyúval tölteni! – Ez jó így neked, Shika?

\- Nincs az az isten, hogy az öcsémet egyedül hagyjam veled – mondta Itachi a nővéremre nézve. Ha szemmel ölni lehetne… áucs! – Anko haza tudja vinni Shikamarut, én meg itt maradok.

\- Ki hívott téged? – szisszent fel Kyuu-nee, és a szemét forgatta.

\- Valójában, Kyuu-san, megtisztel a meghívás, de szerintem jobb lesz, ha szemmel tartom Inót – mondta Shikamaru az alvó Inót a karjaiba véve. – És mivel én vagyok itt az egyetlen józan, nekem kéne figyelnem, hogy mindenki jól legyen Anko-san lakásán.

\- Jól van, Shika. Azt hiszem, ki fogom bírni, hogy néhány óráig ne öljem meg a menyétet – mosolygott rá, aztán odajött hozzám. – Kelj fel, részegecske!

\- Khibaszhottullnheem vhagyoook rhésszegh! – Istenem, kérlek, ölj meg! Mondtam, hogy nem tudok beszélni! Minek is próbáltam meg?

\- Hát persze, hogy nem – tolt a tűz másik felére, túlságosan is közel Sasukéhoz. – Maradj itt Sasukéval, amíg Anko és én beültetünk mindenkit a SUV-ba. Egy pillanat, és jövök érted.

És tényleg csak egy pillanatnak tűnt. A karjai megint egy szempillantás alatt a derekamon voltak, hogy felsegítsen, aztán pedig az autóhoz kísérjen.

\- Haver! A hősöm vagy! – hallottam meg Sasuke hangját az elmosódott, részeges állapotomban, és megfordítottam a fejem, hogy lássam, kihez beszél. És lefagytam, amikor rájöttem, hogy Itachihoz. – Komolyan, mi volt az a csók Kyuuval? Szenvedélyes! Kibaszott szexi volt!

\- Jó tudni, hogy meg kellett csókolnom Namikazét ahhoz, hogy azt mondd, a hősöd vagyok – jegyezte meg Itachi szarkasztikusan, de esküszöm, a hangjában egy csepp boldogság is ott volt. Másrészről, kurva részeg vagyok, mégis mi az ördögöt tudok én?

\- Ha mégegyszer megcsókolod így, esküszöm, józanul is ezt fogom mondani!

\- Fejezd be Sasuke, erre ne legyél büszke – mosolygott megint Kyuu-nee, engem pedig az X1-esének döntött, hogy elő tudja keresni a kulcsait. – És komolyan nem akarod majd megtenni, amikor holnap reggel józan leszel és másnapos.

Konkrétan ez volt az utolsó dolog, amire emlékszem aznap estéről. Tudom, hogy beültem a kocsi hátsó ülésére Sasukéval. Tudom, hogy a nővérem hangját hallottam, amint Itachihoz beszél, de az egyetlen dolog, amit értettem, az az volt, hogy „nem ittál?". Tudom, hogy leparkolta a kocsit egy földalatti garázsba, aztán bevitt egy liftbe és felvitt az apartmanjába. Emlékszem, hogy egy ágyon ültem, és valami két szobáról beszéltem. Ő levette a cipőmet és a pólómat, megpuszilta a homlokomat, és jó éjt kívánt, miközben az aranyszínű tincseimet simogatta. Ez után olyan jól éreztem magam, hogy mosolyogva aludtam el, mintha örökké boldog maradhatnék.

Ez azonban csak másnap reggelig tartott… amikor is egy hozzám nyomódó test, egy kar érintése a derekamon, lélegzet a nyakamon, és körülöttem, rajtam pillangók intenzív érzése ébresztett.


End file.
